


dragonfucking

by dragonfucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonfucking, Multi, Other, Why isn't there a tag for hanzo/dragons, i have earned my e-rating, i still say xeno is aliens doing the anal probing tho, it could arguably be xenophilia though, oh hey check it out the dragonfucking from the title finally happens, this is not beastiality because the dragons are intelligent beings capable of consent ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfucker/pseuds/dragonfucker
Summary: listen, i have very specific interests ok





	1. the thirst stirs within me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo wants that dragon tail.

The Shimada clan commands the dragons. These spirits are the source of their power, their prestige; many legends surround the history of the clan and its iconic familiars. 

 

Slightly lesser-known is what the dragons receive from the arrangement.

 

It is, after all, a mutually-beneficial arrangement. While outsiders may see the dragons as mere weapons or tools at the beck and call of the Shimada-gumi, those at the heart of the clan know the truth-- that the dragons demand payment for their services.

 

The Shimadas simply weren’t over-eager to make the sordid nature of this payment known.

 

The long and short of it is that the dragons are spirit creatures, but most of their kind don't have the power to physically manifest and interact with the world of the living. Not on their own, anyway. By receiving energy from a host they've become bonded to, they can have experiences through that host-- tastes, sights, sounds, pleasure, even pain.

 

One of the easiest possible ways for the host to provide that energy is through sex. When humans orgasm, they exude that power which the dragons crave, and the dragons can easily feed upon it.

 

Any Shimada who is likely to be approached by a dragon is educated on this arrangement during their late teens; dragons never approach their hosts until adulthood, so this gives the young Shimadas time to acclimatize themselves to the idea that if they want the power of the dragons, sexual intercourse would be required.

 

(Not that the dragons are forceful about this. It’s a completely voluntary agreement; if a Shimada refuses them, they simply leave. Most Shimadas who refuse simply keep this to themselves, not wanting to broadcast the fact that they passed up such power.)

 

Which brings us to the subject of one of the only two Shimadas anyone really cares about: Shimada Hanzo was nearing his twenty-fourth birthday, and he still had yet to receive his dragon.

 

There was never an exact day or time that a dragon was meant to approach their chosen Shimada; it took time for the dragon both to identify a Shimada they wanted to become bound to, and to determine if said Shimada was ready to be approached. His father, the leader of the clan, had told Hanzo that his own dragon hadn't come to him until his mid-twenties, because it had sensed apprehension in him.

 

Still, the clan elders were beginning to talk. Despite the… arguably-shameful nature of the clan’s contracts with their dragons, it was required that the head of the clan be bound to a dragon. The head of the clan had to be able to wield that weapon which would strike terror into the hearts of their enemies, especially given that the dragons had become more and more rare of late. Almost none of the clan elders possessed any dragons of their own.

 

Genji, despite being three years younger than Hanzo and continuing to lead a lifestyle of delinquency, had gotten his dragon just the year prior. It had been… astonishing, truly. The way their father had lit up with pride when Genji had demonstrated his dragon’s power in a sparring match…

 

The younger Shimada didn't often have a chance to impress their father like that. As the heir, all of Shimada-sama’s expectations fell upon Hanzo, who had always triumphed over his Genji in academics and combat alike. So Hanzo had tried, truly, not to begrudge Genji this one victory in their sibling rivalry.

 

Yet still, the clan elders talked.

 

He could feel their judgement when they gazed upon him; the harsh words they spoke were hardly hidden whispers. If no dragon would choose Hanzo to be bonded to him, then perhaps he was unfit to be the heir of the clan. Even his father had become distant. Though he continued to refute the elders when they questioned if he should not just go ahead and make Genji the heir instead, Hanzo could still feel the weight of his stare on his back, watching him. Waiting for him to prove his worth, prove the elders wrong.

 

But this wasn't a skill Hanzo could learn and master. In this, Hanzo was at the whims of a celestial creature he could not even perceive. It was up to the dragon, assuming there was one meant for him, to decide whether or not it found Hanzo worthy of being bound to. And that was the thing that made Hanzo feel more helpless than anything else.

 

He could fall short of everything he had been groomed and trained for since birth--disappoint everyone, especially his father--because he failed to impress a dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you had sex yet?”

 

The setting: one of the courtyards of Shimada castle, warm and beautiful in the late afternoon, empty of all save Hanzo and Genji as they took a peaceful rest after their sparring session that day.

 

The context behind the question: Hanzo had no fucking clue.

 

“...  _ What? _ ” he asked in faint horror, staring at Genji in shock-- as if this was even remotely something he wished to discuss with his younger brother!

 

“I asked--” Genji plowed on, face red but expression determined, “--if you're still a  _ virgin. _ Look, this is about the dragons, okay?”

 

Hanzo felt a cold, leaden weight drop into his gut.  _ Oh. _ Amazing, how he'd discovered a topic he almost wanted to discuss even less. He looked away, letting silence be his answer, but Genji didn't take the hint.

 

“I've asked my dragon about it-- there’s literally no reason why a dragon would not want to choose you, brother,” he insisted. “But stuff like that does affect  _ when _ they choose you. Midori came--”

 

“You named your dragon  _ Green? _ ” Hanzo felt he was entitled to the interruption.

 

“Shut up,” Genji huffed, but still managed a self-deprecating grin. “As if you're any better at naming things. But Midori came so soon because she felt I wouldn't be at all put off by the idea of sex involving a dragon. Mainly because, you know--I was already out there trying out some pretty wild things.”

 

“Please refrain from telling me about your sex life, Genji, I do  _ not _ want to know.”

 

Genji actually rolled his eyes at him. “See, this is what I'm talking about,” he said pointedly, jabbing a finger in Hanzo’s direction for added emphasis. “You act like a  _ prude.  _ And if you don't like talking about normal sex with regular people, why would you consider having sex with a dragon? Midori says the dragons don't usually approach clan members they think are just gonna reject their offer out of hand because of the sex thing.”

 

Bitter words pulled at the tip of his tongue-- a scathing retort about how he should start becoming as promiscuous as Genji, then, if it might draw the attention of a dragon to him-- but when he glanced at Genji, saw the actual faint worry in his younger brother’s eyes, he bit them back.

 

Was the stress he felt about the situation so obvious that even Genji, who had been shirking all things clan-related for years now, was trying to get involved to help him?

 

It was humiliating.

 

Hanzo cleared his throat before answering. “I will… try to bear that in mind,” he finally said, and Genji relaxed, looking relieved.

 

“Excellent,” he replied, his eyes taking on a sharp, conspiring light that had Hanzo instantly wary and on edge. “Because I have the perfect means for you to do that. Come clubbing with me tonight.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Once again, Hanzo was shocked and faintly appalled.

 

“I'm not asking you to go to a strip joint or a BDSM club,” Genji retorted, exasperated. “Just a regular nightclub, where regular people go to meet and hang out. Nothing  _ excessive. _ Put yourself out there, Anija, live a little! Show you aren't afraid!”

 

It was like Genji knew the exact words to say to make it impossible for Hanzo to find a dignified way to refuse him.

 

_ Show he wasn't afraid… _

 

“... Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

The nightclub was… not as bad as Hanzo had anticipated, if he were honest. He'd heard about some of the places his brother frequented, he felt his concerns had been completely legitimate… but it was nice, he supposed, that Genji had brought him someplace a bit more to his own tastes. Less obnoxious, more subdued, with a bar that actually stocked decent sake.

 

That was where Hanzo was now-- reclined against the bar, drinking slowly, dark eyes glittering as he watched the people on the dance floor moving to the beat. He was dressed down from his typical traditional clothing-- jeans, boots, a jacket.

 

“At least the jeans are tight,” Genji had said, forever despairing of getting Hanzo to do anything adventurous. “Are you even wearing the shirt I told you to wear? What’s the point of going to a club if you're not gonna show off your  _ assets? _ ”

 

“Please,” Hanzo had replied, voice pained, “stop talking about my  _ assets. _ ”

 

Genji had been content to let Hanzo hide out at the bar only because he thought some time and alcohol might help him relax and get more into the spirit of things. Hanzo preferred being on the sidelines though, watching. To be in the middle of all those bodies, surrounded by music and sweat--it seemed overwhelming to him.

 

He liked his seat. From here, he could appreciate the view just fine.

 

Which he did-- make no mistake. For all his stoicism and ‘resting bitch face’, as Genji called it, he  _ did _ enjoy watching the people in the club. His favourites were those who’d adopted the punk aesthetic-- shaved hairstyles and piercings the likes of which he'd never  _ dare _ get himself for fear of what the clan elders, or worse, their  _ father _ might say.

 

No… Hanzo frowned, glancing down into his drink. He didn't dare. He was the dutiful son, the honourable heir. Genji was the one who dared, who flaunted clan traditions and dyed his hair ridiculous colours that clashed horribly with his training uniform.

 

And Genji was the one who’d gotten a dragon.

 

Could it be--?

 

“Well, hello there~”

 

Abruptly, Hanzo felt himself tense up at the salacious tone of the greeting, glancing with narrowed eyes at the man who’d slipped into the seat next to his. He was not the first to approach Hanzo that night, but once he'd made it clear he had no interest in company, the others had all left him in peace. This one, however, reeked of alcohol, and leaned unpleasantly into Hanzo’s space.

 

His glare sharpened dangerously is response, refusing to budge.

 

“Never seen you around here before,” the drunkard purred, breath noxious, making Hanzo wrinkle his nose. “I can show you a good time if you want~”

 

“Not interested,” he replied flatly, but the man only scoffed.

 

“C’mon, don't be stuck-up, Shimada-san,” he said, scorn in every word, before reaching up towards Hanzo’s face. “Just let me--”

 

He cut himself off with a yelp of pain as Hanzo grabbed his wrist, squeezing and  _ twisting _ . Hanzo hardly noticed the stares they were now getting as the man struggled to keep from falling to the floor.

 

“If you know who I am,” he said, voice dripping with disgust, “then you should be grateful if  _ all  _ I do to you is break your wrist.”

 

The fear in the man’s eyes told him the message had gotten through. Hanzo released him, and he stumbled back hastily, throwing Hanzo another panicked look before fleeing. Mood soured, Hanzo finished his drink, got up, and left. Genji would no doubt find him when he returned home.

 

* * *

 

 

To Hanzo’s surprise, it didn't even take  _ that _ long. He'd only made it halfway down the block when he heard Genji calling out to him, racing to catch up.

 

“Anija,” he started--and wasn't it rich that he actually sounded  _ scolding _ \-- “What was that!? I know that guy was being obnoxious, but if anyone was going to flirt with you they sure as hell wouldn't now!”

 

“Why,” Hanzo retorted, voice low and annoyed, “would anyone even  _ think  _ of being that forward with a member of the Shimada-gumi? The  _ heir?  _ Do not pretend they did not know--everyone knows who you are here, Genji, and you were more than open about introducing me to your friends as your brother.”

 

“He was  _ drunk.  _ And I wouldn't want to come here anyway if everyone was afraid of us because of the clan! I want to at least  _ pretend _ like I can have a normal life--”

 

“You really think they see you as normal? With the amount of money you throw around buying drinks for your friends, and gifts for whatever latest girl you fancy? How much was the necklace you gave that girl you ran off to dance with?”

 

“Seriously!? I just wanted to bring you out here to have a good time, but you want to go after me for how I have fun with my friends!?”

 

“They're not  _ friends _ if they're only with you because you're a  _ rich Shimada  _ they can  _ exploit! _ ”

 

“How would you know!?  _ You've never had any! _ ”

 

They both fell to silence, panting for air as the echoes of their argument faded into the dark, empty street. Anger was written into both their faces, but Hanzo was the one who looked away first, bitter gaze falling to the cobbled stones under their feet.

 

“I cannot do this,” he finally said-- angry at himself, angry at Genji, angry at everything.

 

“Do  _ what? _ Loosen up?” Genji retorted mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I cannot-- I cannot do what you brought me here  _ wanting  _ me to do!” Hanzo finally snapped. “I cannot just-- sleep with some stranger I hardly know, like you!”

 

“You always have to make this about--”

 

“I cannot  _ trust someone like that! _ ”

 

Genji faltered, the rest of his sentence dying on his lips as he stared at Hanzo, brow furrowing. “...Anija, what…?”

 

“You know what the elders taught us. What  _ father  _ taught us. Everyone can be a tool, a weapon-- and everyone will see  _ us  _ that way too. I cannot…  _ share _ myself, be  _ intimate  _ with someone, knowing that-- that--”

 

“You're a romantic.” Genji actually sounds disbelieving as he says it. “You actually… want it to mean something, don't you? You want it to be someone you  _ trust _ .”

 

Hanzo didn't answer, but the silence felt damning. When Genji next spoke, his words were almost hesitant.

 

“Hanzo… how were you going to say yes to a dragon?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Genji’s last words still rang in his head as Hanzo stared up at the dark ceiling of his room. Rest did not find him; his mind was too full of thoughts, his heart too full of disappointment. In the back of his mind, shadows whispered his doubts; what a dragon could find deterring about him, that he did not have the courage to live as  _ he _ wanted to live like Genji, instead bowing under the desires of his family, of the clan, bending until some days he felt like he might break under the weight.

 

But strangely, above all of it, he was…  _ confused. _

 

_ How were you going to say yes to a dragon? _

 

When Genji had asked it, for a long moment, he could only stand there in the street-- it seemed like such a strange question to ask. What did it possibly have to do with anything? In his silence, Genji had made his awkward excuses and gone back into the club, and Hanzo, still puzzling over it, had returned home without even paying attention to the steps his own feet took.

 

_ Why wouldn't he say yes to a dragon? _

 

It wasn't until he lay in bed that it finally occurred to him--  _ did Genji think of the dragon as a stranger, too? _

 

It was a bizarre thing to contemplate. Their father had told them the dragons were as unique and varied as humans, though their personalities would only ever be truly known to the Shimada they bonded themselves to. In that sense, Hanzo’s dragon-- if it was indeed out there-- was indeed a stranger. Hanzo had no idea what their personality might be like, though he couldn't imagine it would be something he hated; the dragons were supposed to be very good at finding hosts they matched well with, almost being counterparts to their chosen human.

 

But the stories they'd been raised on, the legends-- the dragon would be no mere bedwarmer, no one-night stand. They  _ weren’t  _ like people, with their own agendas, their own angles, seeking to use him or manipulate him. What the dragon wanted was clearly stated-- his energy, and the things he experienced as a mortal being. Politics, monetary gain, these meant nothing to a spirit.

 

Hanzo knew what the dragon wanted. And if he gave it, he would gain  _ so much more _ in return. Not just a weapon or tool to be wielded against his enemies. An advisor, a confidant, a  _ friend. _ His father had told them how he often consulted with his dragon on important matters when meditating. Genji had also let slip many a time how he confided in and joked freely with his Midori, and there were numerous occasions when Hanzo got the sense that some bewilderingly sudden bout of mirth Genji suffered was due to an inside joke shared between Genji and his dragon.

 

With a dragon, there was no doubt. So how could there be anything  _ but  _ trust? And to have something as vast, as powerful, as a  _ dragon _ , to share such an intimate bond with--

 

In spite of himself, Hanzo shivered and flushed, squirming just the smallest bit under the sheets.

 

He had tried not to think overmuch on the sexual aspects of the relationship. For starters, despite being educated to prepare them for it, the exact mechanics on how sex with a spirit dragon  _ worked _ had been left intentionally vague. Were they simply present, but invisible, silent voyeurs discreetly enjoying the show as their human pleasured himself, feeding politely unobtrusively?

 

Or did they participate actively? Manifesting physically, as they did in battle, allowing their human to feel them, rippling, coiling, powerful scales wrapping around as claws delicately danced along skin?

 

Could they kiss? Would they want to be kissed?

 

These were questions that Hanzo, without a doubt, had no desire to ask of his father  _ or  _ his brother. But they were questions he had all the same.

 

He bit his lip, body shifting evenr more restlessly under the covers as he fought to get comfortable. He glanced at the clock on his wall, frustrated by the increasingly godawful hour; he needed to sleep, he had duties to attend to come morning.

 

Yet a fire burned, low but steady in his belly, begging that he stoke it further. It couldn't hurt, at this point, to indulge-- if anything it might finally exhaust him so that he might  _ sleep. _ Still, when Hanzo reached his hand down to palm himself, it was with his eyes closed, lip still caught firmly between his teeth.

 

He worked himself slowly, his breathing gradually growing shallow as he became fully erect; in his mind, it was not his own hand rubbing against him, but the smooth scales of a long, serpentine tail. He imagined they were blue-- his favourite colour. He imagined a warm, powerful body, wrapped,  _ tangled _ around his own, and claws that tugged at his clothes until they gave way beneath inhuman strength. They danced along his skin, marred only by barely-there scars from training and easy fights, teasing but never,  _ ever  _ threatening, only promising such  _ wonderful  _ things to come.

 

When he came, it was with a barely-there gasp of pleasure, followed by a wistful sigh. He drifted easily into slumber after that, dreams dancing with coiling bodies and whispered purrs, promises of desire and  _ trust. _

  
_ How could anyone say no to a dragon…? _


	2. oh shit it dem bois whattup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: How Many Chapters Can I Drag This Out Before I Get To The Actual Draginfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about half the length of the first chapter and i feel like ive brought shame upon my nonexistent clan for that

He woke as the first rays of light began to peek through his windowblinds, as he always did. Waking covered in sweat, however, with a thrill of lust still pooling in his abdomen from the hazy half-remembered dreams still lingering in his mind, was not the norm.

 

Hanzo bit back a groan as he sat up, face flushed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. How foolish… to lust after his dragon like this, even in his sleep. He hesitated to think that _that_ was the sort of ‘readiness’ the dragons looked for in a Shimada.

 

Better to push the dreams from his mind, and get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo did not see his younger brother again until nearly mid afternoon. He heard him before he saw him; Genji had never been able to completely silence his footsteps, not to his older brother’s trained ears.

 

“Anija?”

 

When Hanzo turned and saw him, Genji was basically as Hanzo had expected him to be. Tired looking, with well-hidden (but still discernable, if one knew what to look for) signs of a hangover. He was also, however, distinctly guilty-looking, which was not something Hanzo had been anticipating. It left him momentarily without words.

 

“I wanted to apologize,” Genji began awkwardly. “I…  really wanted you to enjoy yourself last night.”

 

“It is fine,” Hanzo said quickly. “Really,” he added at the doubtful look on his younger brother’s face, “It gave me much to think on. It may not have gone as you intended, but it was not completely bad. And, I… appreciate, that you were trying to help.”

 

That seemed to finally get the younger Shimada to relax a bit--or perhaps ‘deflate’ was a better term, shoulders sagging as he ran his fingers through bright green hair. “That's good, at least. I’m going to go get some lunch now, I’ll see you--?”

 

“Wait, Genji--”

 

For a moment, both brothers paused, Genji puzzled and confused, Hanzo biting his lip as he struggled with his words.

 

“Last night,” Hanzo finally began, glancing briefly down the hallway, the faintest traces of paranoia making him double-check to ensure no one would hear. “What you said… would you… would you truly not trust a dragon?”

 

Genji blinked at that, stunned by the question. “I… that wasn't what I'd meant,” he started, but he was cut off before he could continue further.

 

“Nevermind,” Hanzo said quickly, shaking his head as he turned and quickly walked away. “It was foolish of me to ask.”

 

* * *

 

It was not long after dinner that Genji caught Hanzo in his room.

 

“You know, Anija,” he began, slipping quickly inside and shutting the door quietly behind him. “You were never the one known for asking foolish questions. What’s on your mind?”

 

Hanzo released a frustrated sigh, putting away the documents he'd been reading. “It

is nothing of consequence. You need not have bothered checking on me; I know you probably have plans for the night.”

 

Genji only waved off Hanzo’s exasperated tone. “Hey, I have a personally vested interest in making sure you get a dragon,” he said, eyes twinkling with mischief. “If you don't get one, that might mean the elders will make _me_ become the heir instead!”

 

In spite of himself, Hanzo could not completely stifle the bark of laughter that escaped him. “Truly, a terrible fate,” he agreed, casting a crooked smirk Genji’s way, to which his brother only grinned.

 

“Come on, Anija. Who else do you have to talk to about this? I know you probably don't want to go to Father about it.”

 

The humourous mood fled quickly, the smirk sliding off Hanzo’s face to twist into an uncomfortable grimace instead. “...A dragon wouldn't be like a stranger in a club,” he finally said, “would it?” He hated himself for the doubt that coloured those last words, but ever since Genji had brought it up, he'd wondered if maybe he'd been wrong.

 

“Well, I guess, that's mostly up to you, and how you see it, isn't it?” Genji replied. “I mean…I just figured. Maybe I was misunderstanding, but the way you spoke of it last night--you made it sound like you wanted something, you know, _meaningful._ Something _romantic._ That seems like a far cry from a _spirit dragon._ I mean,” and he started laughing, embarrassed and clearly made awkward by trying to discuss this with his brother, “it's not like you can cuddle with them and all, like you could with a person.”

 

“You cannot?”

 

Hanzo honestly didn't know which he wanted to kick himself for more--the fact that he let the words slip out at all, or the fact that he did so with such a crestfallen tone.

 

Genji stared at him, shellshocked, and within seconds it had Hanzo turning a brilliant shade of crimson. For a moment, the younger Shimada could only work his jaw soundlessly as he stared at Hanzo.

 

Then, perhaps most perplexing of all, Genji turned an almost matching shade of tomato-red.

 

“Apparently,” he began airily, looking away from his brother resolutely, “You can. If that's. Something. You're interested in.”

 

“...did Midori…?”

 

“She spoke to me, yes,” Genji quickly answered, still not looking at Hanzo.

 

“Ah.”  Hanzo had never before wanted to die more so than at that very moment.

 

“For the record, the dragons aren't--they can't read your mind, you know that, right? Not when they aren't yet bound to you anyway. They can only guess if a Shimada’s ready for them, based on, like, what they see. Your dragon’s probably been watching you, but how is it to know what goes on in your head?”

 

“I do not know how you would have me fix that,” Hanzo grumbled.

 

“You could try just talking to it?”

 

“To something I cannot see, or hear, or perceive in any way--talking to something that, for all I know, may not actually even be there to listen.”

 

“It can't hurt! If it helps, you could always go to the shrine, try talking to the portrait of the dragons in there. Just look one of them in the eyes, and say, ‘Hey, asshole, I'm ready for you any day now!’”

 

Hanzo couldn't help but snort. “Ah, yes, how very respectful. I am sure they would respond very well to that.”

 

“Or you could say something nicer.” Genji finally grinned at him again. “More tactful. You're good at that, when you want to be. I'm sure you'd figure it out.”

 

It was funny, but…despite the awkwardness of the subject matter, and the fact that he'd been discussing it with his _younger brother_ of all people, Hanzo did feel better about it, when Genji finally left.

 

* * *

 

 _His dreams were fitful that night, filled with judgement and the cold, hard faces of elders cast in shadow until none could be told apart one from another. Anxiety roiled in his gut, the fear of being_ **_unworthy_ ** _rising like bile in his throat--_

 

_Until a cool breeze was at his back, with a deep, rolling growl that rumbled and resonated through him like thunder, chasing the phantoms away. The closed-in walls of the Shimada castle, that comforting cage, fell away from him, and he found himself on a tall hill, surrounded by clouds._

 

**Ridiculous. Why do such doubts plague you?**

 

_The clouds shifted and took form--great, encompassing coils that surrounded him, closing in around him slowly; they solidified, and he saw gleaming scales in shades of blue._

 

**You are a hard one to read, Shimada Hanzo, but we begin to understand you better.**

 

_He stared into the face that hovered before him; a dragon, whose eyes stared into him, gleaming with a flicker of amusement that danced in the limitless depths. A sudden chuff came from behind him, hot breath puffing against the back of his neck, startling him, but he dared not turn; an irrational fear took hold of him, that if he broke eye contact, the dragon before him would vanish back into mist._

 

**_“Is this real?”_ **

 

_The chuckle that answered vibrated through him, as the coiling body of the dragon tightened until it was pressed against him; the sound penetrated his very bones, and he shuddered, flustered and overcome by sudden want as he felt the strength of that body flexing against his back, his hands reflexively going to brace against the smooth, beautiful scales, and even as he watched the dragon in front of him never moving, he felt another hot breath puff against his ear, followed by the warm, wet sensation of a tongue tracing the shell, making him gasp._

 

**Oh yes, Hanzo. We are very real.**

 

* * *

 

He woke up, once again covered in sweat, and for a long moment could only stare up at his ceiling in disbelief.

  
Was this what people meant when they said they needed to get laid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i continue to be amazed at myself for somehow taking this fic seriously when it's titled 'dragonfucking' by 'dragonfucker' honestly why are you all even here


	3. you have a lizard hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technically two lizards

Hanzo spent the following day in a distracted haze; having woken up in the middle of the night, he found himself unable to fall back asleep, tossing and turning in the darkness as his mind raced through the same endless loop of thoughts.

 

He knew the signs. He and Genji had both been taught from a young age to recognize their dragons when they came. That dream--it had been far too realistic, far too distinct, standing out in his mind with crystalline clarity.

 

But the dragon’s words echoed in his mind numbly, surreal.

 

**_We_ ** **are very real.**

 

He thought of the presence at his back--could it really not have been just an extension of the first dragon’s own coiling body, but a second spirit? One who had…  _ teased _ at his ear that way, with breath and tongue?

 

It wasn't technically unheard of for a Shimada to be bound to two dragons. But the tale was a mere  _ legend, _ from so long ago that the stories could not be confirmed as anything more than wild folklore.

 

And why would two dragons choose  _ him, _ when no one else in the clan had been worthy of such an honour in so long?

 

(Was it normal for the dragons to be so… forward, when approaching their chosen? He was certain no one had ever described anything like that to him, yet at the same time, he wasn't sure they  _ would. _ )

 

By the time morning came, he was exhausted and no closer to understanding what had happened. It left him in a sorry state; his only saving grace was that his father and the clan elders were too preoccupied to notice. There was to be a meeting with the head of another clan in a couple of days, and many arrangements needed to be made, both for his father’s trip to the meeting, and to ensure things in Hanamura were well in hand while he was away.

 

There was little doubt Hanzo could handle that, at least, and he was free to occupy himself with his own thoughts throughout most of the proceedings.

 

He almost wished he could speak to Genji on the subject, but his younger brother had made himself scarce since that morning, probably because the elders had specifically requested his presence--the younger Shimada knew only too well that meant being saddled with responsibilities he did not want. It was just as well--Hanzo knew he could not discuss the sexual nature of the dream with Genji without making them  _ both _ want to die.

 

In short, he had no options but to figure it out for himself--and the only way to do that, was to wait and see if they came again that night.

 

* * *

 

Sleep did not come easily that night; Hanzo lay awake for what felt like hours, caught between watching the time crawl by in frustration and letting his eyes fall closed to try and make himself relax.

 

_ But eventually, it did indeed come. _

 

_ Between one breath and the next, he slipped into slumber--and opened his eyes to that tall hill surrounded by dark clouds. He was seemingly alone this time, the clouds stirred only by a gentle breeze; searching around himself, he found only a slim, windswept tree behind him. _

 

_ When he looked ahead once more, he found a teapot and three empty cups set neatly on the grass before him. For a long moment, he could only stare down at them; then, slowly, he sank to his knees, and after a moment’s hesitation, he began to pour the tea. _

 

_ As the last of the three cups filled with tea, the clouds suddenly twisted, roiling as if he were suddenly caught in a storm. They began to take shape, thick coils of long, powerful bodies twisting and surrounding the hill, until they solidified once more. _

 

_ He watched, awed, only half-conscious of putting the teapot back down. And this time, he became distinctly aware of two separate bodies, in slightly different shades of blue, twisting around one another as they settled upon the hilltop--so long and large that, even though they both looped around him at least twice each, there was still several feet of space between him and the nearest expanse of gleaming blue scales. _

 

_ Directly in front of him, a dragon delicately settled upon its forelegs, serene as it lowered its snout to the cup; he thought it might be the same dragon from the previous night. It had the same sense of calm, of patience, about it. Hanzo caught a glimpse of a long tongue flicking out to taste of the tea. _

 

**_“Can you taste it?”_ ** _ he asked, without even thinking. _

 

**We can.**

 

_ He jolted at the sudden presence at his back, the huff of breath that tickled the back of his neck, and this time he did turn--and found himself face-to-face with a second spirit. _

 

_ This one was the same that had teased him the night before--it was easy to believe, when it was repeating the same actions now, leaning close into his space with a coy air about it. _

 

_ Its eyes were electric blue, gleaming with mirth and something else; Hanzo was helpless to look away from the intensity of that gaze. _

 

**Your dreams are made up at least in part by memories.**

 

**Memories of taste, of smell, of touch--we can experience these, here.**

 

_ It was strange, but he thought he was beginning to ‘hear’ the difference in the voices. They both sounded like a soft, gentle rumbling, as if it were the sound of distant thunder, but the tones they invoked were different; one was even and steady, the other playfully amused. _

 

_ Although there was no sense of direction to the voices for him to be certain, Hanzo still felt it wasn't difficult to guess which voice belonged to which dragon. _

 

**_“Why are there two of you?”_ **

 

_ Sound almost too deep to hear resonated in his chest, making him shiver. It took a second for him to realize that the dragons, or at least one of them, were laughing. _

 

**Straight to business, then.**

 

**But we’re hardly surprised.**

 

_ The coy dragon withdrew as Hanzo’s brows knit in confusion, but it only moved to lie beside its companion, leaning down for its own taste of tea. He hesitated, then began,  _ **_“Forgive me--I did not mean to offend--”_ **

 

**Nothing like that.**

 

**We** **_like_ ** **the way you are, Hanzo.**

 

**If we did not, we would not have chosen you.**

 

_ That reassured him somewhat, and he relaxed slowly, settling back onto his knees properly as he watched the dragons before him. _

 

**We are a union.**

 

**As humans find love and wed, so too may spirits become bonded to one another.**

 

**You likely have not heard of such a thing before.**

 

**Unions such as ours rarely seek human bonds.**

 

**It’s too difficult.**

 

**_“What is?”_ ** _ he asked, frowning in confusion at the dragons; once again, he felt that resonating chuckle. _

 

**Finding a human who can sustain us.**

 

**It’s not easy, maintaining a bond with two spirits at once~**

 

_ As their meaning struck him, Hanzo found himself speechless; at once, he was overwhelmed by the thought of not one, but  _ two _ dragons upon him, and-- _

 

_ The clouds surrounding them shifted, twisted, shuddering with the hint of images and shapes, and both dragons suddenly became sharply alert. To Hanzo’s horror, he could almost make out the shapes of what he had just imagined--a human form entangled in long, lithe bodies. _

 

_ Then, abruptly, both dragons broke into what was unmistakably uproarious laughter. _

 

**You have the most** **_intriguing_ ** **dreams, Hanzo~** _ the coy dragon teased, lowering it’s head to watch him with hooded eyes as the clouds settled once more. Hanzo wanted to  _ die.

 

 **We knew we had chosen well when we witnessed your dream from the other night,** _the serene dragon purred._ **Not many of your kin would be so willing.**

 

**And not many would be able to sate us both.**

 

**_“You…”_ ** _ It was a struggle to find words--despite the fact that he was now presented with not one, but  _ two  _ dragons who apparently wished to be bound to him, this was still a deeply embarrassing conversation as a whole; and underneath his humiliation, there was a sting he did not care to think about.  _ **_“That is why you approach me now? Because--Because I dreamed of--_ ** **being** **_with you in that way?”_ **

 

_ The dragons did not respond immediately, seeming to consider his question as they shared a look. _

 

**We have watched you for years, Hanzo.**

 

**You are intelligent, skilled. An ideal heir for the clan.**

 

**But you also possess a dry wit, and seem to never be satisfied with what you already accomplish.**

 

**We admire that. We believe that yours is a life worth being part of.**

 

_ It was hard to truly take in the words they spoke; the heat in his face was no longer burning humiliation, but something like pride--mixed with warm titillation. _

 

**We waited, in part because we were not certain you would be** **_willing_ ** **to have us both.**

 

**We would like to remain together. We hoped for a sign.**

 

**But we also cannot forget that there are physical limitations to bear in mind as well.**

 

**You cannot be bound to us if you cannot sate us both.**

 

_ He looked up at that, brow furrowing in confusion, and to his amazement, the dragons actually seemed  _ sheepish,  _ almost. _

 

**Your brother was not completely off the mark.**

 

**We** **_were_ ** **waiting for you to get laid.**

 

_ Hanzo was abruptly mortified again. The fact that the calm dragon actually seemed to glare at its partner gave him little comfort. _

 

**We only wanted to know you had** **_stamina,_ ** **and hoped that if you had experience, it might make us… less intimidating.**

 

**But you don't seem very intimidated by this, Hanzo.**

 

_ He was acutely aware of the fact that both dragons were now leveling those intense gazes at him. He swallowed hard, nervousness creeping into his stomach like moths. _

 

**_“...It is more than I expected,”_ ** _ he finally said.  _ **_“But I would not--”_ **

 

**Before you say anything else, please listen.** _ The dragon’s voice was sharp now, serious, and it startled Hanzo into silence.  _ **We know of your situation, Hanzo. It is not the same as your brother’s.**

 

**The clan places pressure on you, to fulfill your duty as the heir.**

 

**You are not simply expected to have a dragon, because you are the son of the head of the clan.**

 

**You** **_must_ ** **have a dragon, as the heir.**

 

**We do not wish this to be the reason you accept us.**

 

**As you wish us to desire you for who you are, we wish you to be truly willing to have us both.**

 

**Not to simply accept us because you must.**

 

_ Hanzo could feel the chill of fear settling into his veins at their words. If he wanted to accept, how could he prove it was not because he had to? _

 

**You may choose only one of us, if you wish.**

 

_ For a long moment, silence reigned in the dreamscape of clouds. Hanzo could not quite believe what he had heard. After what they had told him before… _

 

**_“But you do not wish to be separated.”_ **

 

**We do not.**

 

**But neither do we wish to cause you suffering.**

 

**Because we claimed you years ago, no other dragons will approach you now. If it is not one of us, you will have no dragon, and you will be deprived of your rightful place in the clan.**

 

**But if you accepted both of us when you did not truly wish to, it would be a burden upon you to satisfy us both.**

 

**One you would be forced to deal with for the rest of your life, lest you allow the bond to be broken.**

 

**Neither outcome is desirable. We've grown fond of you, Hanzo.**

 

**Being separated is not ideal--but it is only for your lifetime.**

 

**We are immortal, after all. Your life, sadly, will not be so long, and we would be reunited once again afterwards.**

 

**_“But only one of you would get to taste the living world.”_ **

 

_ When their chuckling rumbles echoed through him this time, Hanzo thought there was a rueful note to them. _

 

**It is kind of you to think so altruistically for us.**

 

**But many spirits never experience anything of the mortal world.**

 

**It does not harm either of us, not to do so.**

 

**Please, Hanzo. We ask you to think of what** **_you_ ** **want.**

 

_ What Hanzo wanted… he thought of Genji, calling him a romantic. His dreams of a deep bond of trust, of certainty in an ally that was truer even than family. Of something almost like  _ love, _ shared between those bound to each other’s very  _ souls.

 

_ These two dragons already loved each other, from what he understood. He did not want to split them apart, even for what would only be a short time to them. _

 

 _Rather, he wanted to_ ** _share_** _in what they already_ _had._

 

**_“I want you both.”_ **

 

_ Once again, the dragons shared an unreadable look. _

 

**May we ask why?**

 

**_“...Ever since I was first taught of the dragons as a boy, I…”_ ** _ Hesitation caught his tongue, reluctant to let loose thoughts he'd scarcely shared with anyone, save briefly with Genji in the past few days.  _ **_“The stories of you… that you would be a con-- would be constant companions, trusted even above family. I would never be alone, because the dragons are always with us. What I want, the closeness, the… You already have that, with each other, do you not?”_ **

 

_ The dragons nodded slowly, their brilliant eyes gleaming at him. _

 

**_“As you wish to share in my mortal life--I wish to share in what you both have. I want you both.”_ **

 

_ The sound that rumbled through him this time was not a chuckle, but a purr. Dimly, he was aware of the dragons’ long bodies looped around the hilltop, shifting ever so slightly to close the distance around him. _

 

**A good answer.**

 

**We knew we liked you for a reason.**

 

**Then it is settled, Hanzo?**

 

**Will you be bound to both of us, and have us bound to you in turn?**

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

**_Excellent._ **

 

_ The soft, furred tip of a tail brushed against his side; he glanced down, raising his arms, and while he watched that tail began to coil around his waist, squeezing him. From its hue, he could guess it belonged to the coy dragon. _

 

**Make ready for us, Hanzo. We will watch and wait, and when you are prepared, we will return to your dreams once again.**

 

**When we do, the bonding will begin. It will be a long process--you must sate two dragons, where others of your clan needed only sate one.**

 

**But we will make sure it’s as enjoyable as possible for you.**

 

_ The tail coiled around his waist tugged at him, and his face flushed with heat as he was pulled across the grass, closer to the rumbling dragons, until they loomed over him. The serene one lowered its head to nuzzle into Hanzo’s shoulder, reassuring him; the coy one mimicked the gesture on his other side, but teased his ear once again with its tongue. Their coiling bodies surrounded him, enveloped him, simultaneously comforting and overwhelming. _

 

**We look forward to meeting you again.**

 

**Until then~**

 

* * *

  
  
The only thing Hanzo was certain of the next morning, when the memories of the dream and all it’s implications came crashing down upon him with the horrifying clarity of waking thought, was that he was in far over his head.


	4. two dergs one cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honourable mentions in the Shitty Chapter Title Competition include:
> 
> "Hanzo is the Hilltop and thr Dragon Gonna Climb"
> 
> "Focus, I Say, As I Sexually Pleasure The Virgin"
> 
> "Hanzo Finally Gets His Dick Wet"
> 
> "Vanilla Ice Playing In The Background"
> 
> "Bad Dragon"

Most of the morning was spent once again preparing for his father’s departure. It made it difficult to try and plan for what he needed ready by tonight in-between everything else that needed to be taken care of, but it also meant less attention was being paid to him than normal; no one had any doubts that Hanzo would fulfill his duties excellently, after all.

 

There was one problem he didn't quite know how to solve, however. He struggled over it for most of the morning, wondering whether or not to seek help, but in the end, it was impatience that drove his decision.

 

It was perhaps unwise to be in such a hurry to--  _ to have the bond sealed, _ Hanzo quickly corrected his thoughts-- when prudence would have him wait until his father had returned, but Hanzo didn't want to put it off. He'd waited so many years for this already… and so had the dragons, if he remembered their words correctly.

 

Which was why he was sneaking into a small, rarely used room in the Shimada castle, carefully shutting the door behind him and dialing Genji’s number on his phone. His younger brother, who had yet to be seen around the castle since the preparations began (much to the elders’ annoyance), was probably his best bet to find what he needed without being noticed by the other members of the clan.

 

The first time Hanzo tried calling him, it went straight to voicemail. Cursing, and doubting that Genji would bother to check his message in any sort of timely fashion, the elder brother immediately hung up and dialed again.

 

It wasn't until the fourth attempt that Genji finally answered, exasperation evident in his voice. “ _ Hanzo, what--? _ ”

 

“Genji, I need your help.”

 

“ _ Don't be ridiculous, whatever’s going on I'm sure-- _ ”

 

“ _ I dreamed about my dragons, Genji! _ ”

 

The words were rushed; he tried to keep his tone serious, but he wasn't so sure he succeeded at keeping his overflowing, confusing emotions from colouring his speech. Embarrassment, excitement, and desperation all bled together in his stomach bundled up and twisted around one another until he couldn't tell where one began and another ended. On the other end of the line, Genji struggled to find his words.

 

“ _ That's-- Oh my-- I can't believe--  _ **_congratulations,_ ** _ brother! _ ” he finally managed to say, and Hanzo could gear the only-slightly-hysterical laughter and relief in his voice. “ _ I just--I’m really not sure there's any way I can, uh, help you, with what's to come. _ ”

 

“I need a place to stay tonight.”

 

“ _ You can't book yourself a hotel? _ ”

 

“I have never stayed at any here in Hanamura, and I do not want anyone else to notice.”

 

“ _...why not? _ ”

 

The question had him hesitating. It wasn't like this wasn't something the clan had long experience in dealing with, after all. Simply telling his father about the dream would be a vastly simpler course of action to take, and all the preparations would be made  _ for _ him, no doubt.

 

But the idea of telling anyone else had his guts slithering into tangled knots of stress. If he had to define why, it was probably because he himself was still struggling to believe the dream had been real.

 

“I am… not ready to tell everyone, yet. I would rather wait until the bond is sealed, and I can prove I have my dragons.”

 

“ _ Uh... okay? I'm… pretty sure you're overreacting though, I mean if you're nervous…” _

 

“Genji-- I have  _ dragons.  _ As in  _ two of them. _ ”

 

Hanzo could feel his face burning like a stovetop as he hissed out the words. The silence that followed felt damning, and dragged on for so long, he almost wondered if Genji hadn't just put his phone down and  _ left _ .

 

“... _ are you sure? _ ” The incredulous disbelief in Genji’s voice was mirrored by Hanzo’s own thoughts.

 

“If there are not two dragons, then I did not truly dream of my dragons at all. I swear to you, Genji, there were two of them!”

 

“ _ That’s-- I thought that was just a myth! _ ”

 

“Genji, please, will you help me or not!?”

 

_ “Okay, okay! I just-- I mean, there's love hotels here in Hanamura, I guess I could set you up there and probably nobody would pay attention to-- _ ”

 

“No! Genji, **please** , I do not want  _ anyone _ overhearing me!”

 

“ _ Brother _ \--  _ you act like this is something members of our clan haven't been going through for hundreds of years! _ ”

 

“Genji…!” Hanzo hated himself for how pleading the words sounded, but his frustration and desperation to keep his dignity intact drove him to shed his pride and beg. “Brother,  _ please. _ I have no one else I trust with this.  _ Help me.” _

 

“ _ I… _ ” It was difficult to gauge Genji’s reaction from his voice alone, particularly when that voice faded into silence. “ _ Damn _ …  _ you really mean that, don't you? Alright, alright, I’ll-- give me a minute to find something and I'll call you back. _ ”

 

Before Hanzo could protest, the call cut off, and he was left fruitlessly biting his lip and praying that Genji would come through for him in a way that didn't have him regretting having gone to his brother at all.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly two hours later when the buzzing in his pocket nearly had Hanzo leaping out of his skin. He abruptly excused himself from the discussion he was having with some lower-ranked members of the clan regarding the next couple of days; ensuring everyone knew their roles, he figured, meant less of a chance of it becoming a problem that he wasn't there.

 

He answered the call as soon as he was in the hallway, but seeing Genji’s name on the ID, he did not actually place it to his ear until he was in the relative safety of his room. 

 

Genji had apparently taken offense to Hanzo not answering him as soon as the call picked up,  judging by the rant he appeared to be in the middle of. “--  _ all this trouble and you leave me hanging here _ \--”

 

“Did you find a place for me?” Hanzo abruptly interrupted.

 

“ **_Yes,_ ** _ I did. You could try saying ‘thank you’, I hear that's a polite thing to do these days. _ ”

 

“Is it a love hotel?”

 

“ _ Why yes, I'm completely incompetent, and like an asshole I totally ignored your paranoid, anal-retentive need for extreme privacy. _ ” Hanzo actually felt a twinge of guilt at the sarcasm that dripped from Genji’s words, even as he already prepared to justify himself with the laundry list of his brother’s past irresponsible misdeeds, but Genji continued on before he could interrupt. “ **_No_ ** _ , it’s not a love hotel, I booked you a room at the Suiran. It’s high-class, which means they’ll take guest privacy very seriously, and the room I got you is one of the best. I’ve stayed there before, trust me, the rooms are soundproofed, and if you still have doubts, just play some loud music and no one outside will be able to hear a thing. _ ”

 

It was… possibly the best solution Hanzo could have hoped for. Genji had really come through.

 

“...Thank you, Genji,” he finally said, leaning back against the wall and allowing his shoulders to slump at last as the tension left him. “I appreciate this, truly. I am sorry that I doubted you.”

 

“ _ Eh… _ ” The genuine thanks had apparently appeased his bitter mood; his tone melted into something more nonchalant. “ _ What are brothers for? You've covered my ass before with the elders. Besides, this might not be the way I intended, but hey, at least I'm finally helping you get laid, right? _ ”

 

Hanzo could feel his eye twitch at the audible smirk in Genji’s voice. “I take it back. You are horrible.”

 

“ _ Too late! I already recorded your expression of heartfelt brotherly gratitude~ _ ” Hanzo covered his face with one hand, thumb pressing into his temple as he suppressed a groan at the laughter that danced over the line. “ _ They’ll be expecting you tonight, I booked you under the name Yamazaki Kento. _ ”

 

It took a second for him to place the name, but once he did, Hanzo’s dread only increased. “You are the worst brother,  _ ever. _ ”

 

“ _ You are most welcome, Anija~ _ ”

 

* * *

 

All things considered, the actual act of slipping out of the castle to travel to a hotel he was staying in in secret was anti-climactic in how easily and smoothly it went. He felt both weirdly foolish and anxious; he had mastered the art of stealth, but using it against his own clan, even for something so innocuous, felt wrong. Still, the moment he was finally, safely, checked into his hotel room, he almost collapsed from relief.

 

He even wanted to kill Genji a little less. The little shit might’ve booked him under the name of their mother’s favourite famous actor, but at least Genji had gone and gotten the presidential suite for him. Hanzo took a moment to inspect the room, so very different from the Shimada castle due to it’s modern design. Huge windows seemed to make up most of the walls, offering spectacular views but agitating Hanzo’s paranoia; at least they could become clouded with the flip of a switch. The living room had a ridiculously large couch and television, and a beautiful gilded tea table. He could just make out a dining room adjacent to the living area, and through sliding glass doors, a terrace.

 

He didn't imagine he'd be spending much time enjoying the rest of the room’s amenities, but at least Genji had gotten him a nice place.

 

Hanzo dragged his suitcase to the bedroom; the sight of a massive king-sized bed had Hanzo feeling heat creeping back onto his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; this was, ultimately, why he was here. He needed to mentally prepare himself.

 

The last thing he needed was to come across as a desperate, overeager fool to his own dragons.

 

There was little to unpack; he wasn't staying here long, after all, even though Genji had booked the room for two nights (“ **_Please_ ** _ come back presentable brother, I don't need to know  _ **_anything_ ** _ about how you're going to spend the weekend. An extra night to recover and be your usual dignified, uptight self would be best. _ ”) The basic necessities and a change of clothing had sufficed; Genji had said he'd ensure the kitchen in the room was fully stocked with food so he wouldn't have to order anything when he got there, and a quick check proved that true. The bathroom was embarrassingly open, once again seemingly built out of windows; why would someone want to be so visible when they were  _ bathing?  _ The shower even appeared to open onto the terrace, it felt like he was begging to be assassinated.

 

Hanzo shook his head. Ultimately, the bedroom was all that mattered here. Still, he felt much more relaxed when he flipped the switch that instantly turned the windows surrounding the bed opaque. Luxury views were overrated.

 

Half an hour later saw him changed and placing a bowl of fruit and ice on the nightstand next to the bed, before finally climbing underneath the covers. It was hot with both the covers and his nightclothes, but he stubbornly persisted; the dragons in his dream had seemed to have the kind of personalities that were likely to comment should he seem overeager.

 

It might have been meant teasingly, but he'd rather not be teased tonight. Not… not for his first time.

 

It was a thought he'd tried not to think about too much-- it had been a deliberate choice, after all, to avoid answering the question Genji had asked him just a few days ago.  He was only too aware of the nerves inside him looking for any excuse to come out. This  _ was  _ going to be his first time, this union with his dragons-- dragons,  _ plural. _

 

(A small, petty part of him wondered what snide words the elders would have tomorrow, when he showed off dual magical tattoos the likes of which had been thought to exist only in legend. The larger part of him wanted to die because they could guess what he'd done to  _ get  _ them.)

 

In a way, he supposed it was… almost romantic, like Genji had said. He would not only feed the dragons the energy they desired, but he would give to them his very first intimate sexual experience with another. He wondered if it made a difference to them at all; virginity was such a nebulous and arbitrary concept. But looking at it that way made it sound a lot better than if one looked at it as Hanzo lacking any kind of experience or skill in such things.

 

It might not matter… after all, the spirit dragons did not experience pleasure the way mortal creatures did. They would feel his pleasure vicariously. That much, they  _ had _ been taught-- the dragons would not  _ get off, _ as Genji had once so crudely put it when he’d asked, but only focus on feeding off their chosen’s pleasure. He had to wonder if it was the same thing as being  _ unable _ to climax, though.

 

It might not be part of the contract, strictly speaking, but Hanzo…

 

For all that he'd readily agreed while in the surreal dreamscape, he was having second thoughts about whether he truly wanted his first time having sex to be little more than another’s supper.

 

He hoped it wouldn't be like that. He hoped it would be… intimate.  _ Shared. _

 

With his thoughts so conflicted, hopes and doubts wrestling with one another, sleep once again was a long time coming.

 

* * *

 

_ This time, there was no hilltop. _

 

_ He was in a room, unabashedly traditional with its rice paper walls and tatami floors, so much like his ancestral home, yet, different somehow. He lay blinking, draped across something like a vast, firm pillow, as a haze of smoke slowly twisted and eddied across his field of view. He guessed his seat must one one of Genji’s beanbag chairs, but he could not recall any of them having been so large, or  _ **_comfortable_ ** _. It made him want to relax completely-- to experience what it was like to become utterly languid, the way Genji did so often. _

 

_ Then his seat rumbled underneath him, and  _ **_shifted_ ** _. _

 

**You do not often relax like this, do you?**

 

_ Hanzo gasped, hands clutching for purchase as his would-be chair  _ **_lurched_ ** _ \-- it was  _ **_scales_ ** _ he was lying upon, he realized, smooth and cool to his fingers like the stones from a river, before warming under his palms as if kissed by the sun. Somehow, they were softer and more yielding than he'd ever have thought, supple like leather. Claws grasped at his hips, the sharp tips only lightly brushing against his clothing, holding him in place as the dragon moved, and when he turned his head he saw the beast’s head moving to peer over his shoulder, it’s neck a smooth, graceful curve, draped in a silken, feather-like mane and a regal crown of branching horns. _

 

_ Electric blue eyed watched him with something like pleased mirth; Hanzo’s face burned, and he braced himself for the teasing. _

 

**You are so devoted…. You would never take rest when you felt there was work to be done, would you? You never have that we've seen.**

 

_ The words were soothing, serene. Not the coy dragon, then--he realized he'd mistaken its identity without it's paler partner there with which to compare the hue of its scales to. _

 

**_“I cannot rest when I have not completed my duties,”_ ** _ he said, embarrassed by the scrutiny. His body shook with the rumble of its laughter. _

 

**We know. We admire that.**

 

_ Why was only the serene dragon here? Hadn't they agreed that he would have them both? _

 

**_“Where is the other? I thought you would both be here.”_ **

 

**He is here. But he agreed with me that we should take this slow--and he is not very good at taking things slow.**

 

_ Slow… That would probably be best, given how little he knew of what they were doing. He was startled from the thought by the feel of the dragon’s grip on his hip bones shifting; it took a second for Hanzo to realize that it was slowly, gently rubbing circles into his body with the pads of its digits, a contented, bass-deep purr coming from it as its nose brushed his cheek, nuzzling his neck, his shoulder. He felt a tickle along the inside of his calf, and glancing down, could see the paint-brush-tuft of the dragon’s tail, curled to drag and tease along the skin exposed below the hem of his yukata; it trailed lower, tickling his instep until his leg twitched, breath hitching, then began to slowly slide back up, slipping underneath the robe, nudging it to fall open, making him shiver. He squirmed, heat spreading from his face to his chest and dripping into his gut to coil there with the first stirrings of want. _

 

**_“H-How slow…?”_ ** _ he asked; was his voice really that husky, or was the dream just reflecting what he wanted? He was pretty sure he shouldn't want to sound like that, but certainty eluded him along with focus as that tail continued to be quite frustratingly distracting. _

 

**Hmmm…** _ The dragon nuzzled him again, seemingly considering.  _ **Your brother called you a romantic. Was he right?**

 

**_“I… do not understand.”_ **

 

_ The dragon chuffed at him.  _ **How slow do you** **_want_ ** **this to be, Hanzo?** _ he asked.  _ **We have only a limited understanding of things that are human, but we think this night is important to you for more than just the power you will gain from us. What do** **_you_ ** **want?**

 

_ What did he want? It was a question he didn't know how to answer without easy choices laid out before him. It was a question rarely asked of him, so open-ended like this. _

 

**_“I w-want to know you.”_ **

 

**Know me?** _ The dragon quirked his head, bemused.  _ **That is… a euphemism, yes?**

 

**_“No!”_ ** _ Words in the dream came as freely as thoughts, when he remembered to open his mouth to speak. Indignation and horror mingled, sparking protest, prodding him into continuing.  _ **_“I want to know your name-- who you are. I want to have a name to call you when-- when--”_ **

 

_ In the dream, he felt a strange sense of disconnection from all the emotions that normally made him so thoughtfully quiet-- the paranoia, the shame, the anxiety that all drove him to analyze every word before he spoke it; they whispered to him, but were muffled, like a breeze that rustled the branches just outside a window. But the words that wanted to come from him now fed those emotions, until they grew coiling through his chest and choked the sounds in his throat. _

 

 _The dragon watched, drawing its head back to tilt it quizzically at Hanzo._ **Our names were not meant to be spoken by human tongues,** _it said, gentle despite it’s bafflement._ **You know this, Hanzo. It was taught to you, wasn't it?**

 

_ Such a foolish request.  _ **_“I know,”_ ** _ he murmured softly, looking away, his gaze turning to the safe simplistic designs on the rice paper walls.  _ **_“I am sorry. I should not have asked.”_ **

 

_ There was a long moment of silence, of stillness. The quiet lay thick over them, more dense than the smoke that sluggishly trailed through the air. _

 

**The meaning of my name…** _ The dragon seemed from its tone to be struggling. Confused, Hanzo turned to look at him.  _ **It is hard to translate. Because we experience things differently from you, we have different concepts, but… my name is something like the taste of rain falling upon your skin.**

 

_ The taste of rain falling upon his skin? He thought of the way rain might taste if you licked it from your hand, but that didn't seem right. Was it the feel of rain falling on you? Did spirit dragons experience such a thing by tasting it? It surely was a strange concept, but the images it evoked, of days Hanzo had spent in the gardens, interrupted by the first delicate kiss of water falling upon him, the droplets dancing over his fingers, sliding down his hair and glancing upon his tongue-- stolen moments before he was to rush inside, it would not be seemly for the clan heir to be caught playing in the rain like a common child-- the images lingered. When he closed his eyes to envision them, they danced upon the insides of his eyelids, and when he opened them, there they were-- a story spread across the rice paper walls, written in delicate brushstrokes, a picture painted with rich dark lines and pale impressions of colour that brought the memories to life. _

 

**Yes,** _ the dragon murmured, shifting to curl its body around him, purring it's contented pleasure.  _ **You have the right idea. Not exactly the same, but close.**

 

**_“May I call you Ame?”_ ** _ Hanzo asked, still watching the painted memories, as the dragon’s whiskers tickled his cheek. _

 

**Rain.** _ It seemed to test it on its tongue, amused and apparently pleased by the feel of it.  _ **Simple and straightforward. I like it.**

 

**_I_ ** **get a name as well, don't I?**

 

_ Startled, Hanzo had to crane his neck, looking behind him at the part of the room he hadn't even glanced at, the thought not occurring him to see the  _ **_rest_ ** _ of the room. Behind them, there was a sliding door, nudged open just enough for the other dragon to lean its head inside. Bright eyes burned with some emotion he didn't immediately recognize; when he saw the way its--  _ **_his_ ** _ \-- snout wrinkled, draconic lips somehow forming a  _ **_pout,_ ** _ he wondered. Was the dragon  _ **_jealous?_ **

 

 **Impatient,** _Ame rumbled, shaking their head, exasperated yet amused._ **It's not yet time.**

 

**You may not be** **_bonding_ ** **with him, but you** **_are bonding_ ** **with him,** _ Ame’s partner replied, and the sulk in his voice reminded Hanzo a bit of Genji.  _ **Don’t leave me out! He is mine as well!**

 

_ Hanzo didn't want to leave the other out. _

 

**_“Please,”_ ** _ he said, interrupting Ame before they could reply.  _ **_“May I know your name?”_ **

 

_ The coy dragon raised his head up, preening immediately at Hanzo’s attention.  _ **Oh, it’s very difficult to say in a way you'd understand,** _ he said, pride seeping from his words as his long body slowly slid further inside the room.  _ **As they said-- your kind simply do not have the same concepts we do.**

 

_ Movement in the corner of Hanzo’s eye distracted him; he turned just enough to meet Ame’s eyes, before the dragon very deliberately rolled them at their partner’s antics. Something seemed to dance in Hanzo’s belly like the splashing of koi, and he recognized it only just in time to swallow his laughter, biting his lip to hide a small smile as he ducked his head. _

 

**My name,** _ the coy dragon continued, coiling his body around himself to take a seat,  _ **Is the sound of a cloud, as it coils from one shape to another, dancing on the wind.**

 

_ This time, Hanzo thought of summer days out in Hanamura, of kites, of Genji, small and even more childish, pointing to the sky and saying,  _ Look! A rabbit!  _ He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of the wind teasing his hair, tickling his face, making the trees dance as it swept by--and he remembered the clouds, pale, delicate, and soft, shifting gently across the sky, ever changing. _

 

**_“... May I call you Kumo?”_ ** _ Hanzo asked. _

 

**Hmmmm….** _ The coy dragon considered him, tilting his head back to look down on him where he lay draped over Ame’s belly, exaggeratedly judging the worthiness of the name. Behind him, images of clouds and kites were drawn by invisible brushes upon the rice paper walls, upon the sliding door. _

 

**It will do~** _ Kumo finally purred, before leaning forward and sinuously stepping closer, coiling himself around Ame to observe Hanzo from a different angle.  _ **And you, Shimada-san? You do not mind us calling you Hanzo?**

 

**_“We are going to be bonded, are we not?”_ ** _ he answered, and he cursed himself-- he should not sound so shy before them.  _ **_“Those who are close should call one another by their given names,”_ ** _ he continued, voice stronger. _ **_“I may not be able to speak your names, but please-- call me by mine.”_ **

 

 **It is our pleasure,** _Ame murmured; Hanzo was starting to grow fond of the feel of their whiskers tickling his throat, the cool, smooth scales of their cheek brushing against his own, the fur of their mane, exactly as silken-soft as it appeared, feather-light against his ear._

 

 **And soon,** _Kumo added, leaning in close on Hanzo’s other side to chuff playfully at him,_ **it will be yours~**

 

**_Kumo._ ** _ It startled Hanzo, hearing Ame scold their partner like that, hearing the dragon adopt the names he'd given them so easily.  _ **He must be ready first.**

 

**He checked into a hotel that's booked for two days, is that not ready?**

 

**Only if he says it is.**

 

_ Ame’s tone was firm, soothing and reassuring. The dragon really would not push unless Hanzo expressly gave permission, would they? _

 

**You're giving him too little credit. You treat him as though he's made of china-- but I think Hanzo knows what he wants. Don't you, Hanzo?**

 

_ Kumo, by contrast, had such an airy, careless tone. Unfettered, and so confident in it. His voice was as teasing as the dragon itself, playful and light, just like the gaze he fixed upon Hanzo. _

 

_ The cooling, soothing rain, and the light, uncatchable cloud. It was hard to imagine that these dragons, so gentle with him even when they teased, could possibly manifest as violently and fiercely as the ones he'd witnessed before-- his father’s, his brother’s. _

 

_ But they way they were with each other… the way they were with  _ **_him_ ** _ … _

 

**_“Yes,”_ ** _ he agreed, face sake-warm.  _ **_“I do. I want to be bonded to you both. I want to begin this tonight.”_ **

 

**Are you truly certain?** _ Hanzo wondered if Ame doubted his resolve, but the dragon’s tone was more… amused, than anything else. Perhaps… faintly exasperated? But Hanzo could imagine why Ame would be exasperated with  _ **_him_ ** _.  _ **The bond isn't usually consummated this quickly after the contract has been accepted.**

 

**_“I do not want to wait,”_ ** _ Hanzo said. He felt off-balance, flustered, and he couldn't tell if it was in spite of, or  _ **_because_ ** _ of, Ame’s tone.  _ **_“Have I not waited for you both long enough? As Kumo said-- I have a room, just for this. I made ready, as you asked.”_ **

 

 **In the years we've watched you, never once did you anything but your duty, exactly as expected,** _Ame murmured thoughtfully._ **The only exception was when you gave in to your brother, or covered for him, and even that you would resist.**

 

**_“I do not want to talk about Genji right now,”_ ** _ Hanzo scowled, and Kumo nearly roared with laughter. _

 

 **I see Ame’s point,** _he joined in, nearly gloating._ **All that rigid, disciplined obedience, never failing to be everything your clan demands. And yet, today, you've shirked your duties, leaving them to others, and have run off.**

 

**_“I--”_ ** _ That was not where Hanzo had anticipated things would go, and he shifted, nervous tension teasing his bones, only to be reminded of the grip Ame still had on him.  _ **_“They are more than capable. I did not_ ** **shirk,** **_I made sure everything was taken care of.”_ **

 

**But not by your own hands, as you always have,** _ Ame pointed out.  _ **Instead, you are here-- to be bonded with us. The very next night after you agreed to the contract.** _ The dragon’s tone was infuriatingly amused and pleased. There was an American saying for this, he knew, but the words would not come to him; on the rice paper walls ahead of him, a loosely-drawn cat licked its paw delicately. _

 

**I was right,** _ Kumo said, full of smug satisfaction.  _ **You** **_do_ ** **know exactly what you want, don't you, Hanzo? So much so that you’ll even place the clan’s orders a little lower on your priorities list to get it that much sooner~**

 

_ His face  _ **_burned_ ** _ , flustered. Why did they have to-- to call him out like this? _

 

**_“I am beginning to think you are both horrible,”_ ** _ he said, scowling furiously, but even he could guess that his anger had little effect when he must have been blushing more red than the torii gates at a shrine. _

 

**Well, we can't have that,** _ Ame said, eternally unruffled. _

 

**May we show you just how wonderful we can be, Hanzo?** _ Kumo asked, with a docile tone that wouldn't have fooled him even when they had first met. _

 

**_“_ ** **_Yes!_ ** **_”_ ** _ Hanzo huffed, finally reaching his arms out to grasp the soft fur that framed Kumo’s cheeky, toothily grinning face, and insistently dragging him in to press a demanding kiss to the dragon’s jaw. _

 

_ The lighter dragon pressed closer, until Hanzo could feel his smooth, broad chest pressed against his own through the front of his yukata. The dragon did not kiss him back-- Hanzo hadn't expected him to, not with that mouth, those lips-- but pressed him between them both. Hanzo could feel the pleased, rumbling purrs resonating from Kumo’s chest, directly into his own, until he felt it in his very marrow,  _ **_moaned_ ** _ with it. It went through him into Ame and Ame answered it in kind, until the maddeningly deep vibrations threatened to shake him apart. Kumo shifted further, lithe and insistent, claws grasping Hanzo’s shoulder and side, and then the dragon’s body was lining up perfectly against his own front, slotting between his thighs and pressing flush against him and those  _ **_vibrations--!_ ** _ Hanzo could only throw back his head as a shocked cry was startled out of him, the sudden, powerful pleasure arcing along his nerves. His legs fell open wider, ankles dangling loose on either side of Ame’s form that he was still draped over. Shivering, Hanzo could only bite back a whimper, teeth stinging his own lip ‘til he tasted copper on his tongue, and the rumbling subsided. _

 

**You respond so intensely.** _ The words were murmured in his ear, cool and gentle and softly wondering.  _ **What memory was that pleasure taken from?**

 

**Probably from when he pleasured himself with that toy.**

 

_ Hanzo choked, torn between fury and humiliation in spite of the need that was beginning to ache with how badly he craved to be sated.  _ **_“You-- watched even_ ** **_then_ ** **_?!”_ **

 

**Of course not, we would not be so crude.** _ It was getting hard to focus. Was Ame angry? Their tone was so short and clipped that time-- _

 

_ Oh. They were glaring at Kumo. Their partner even looked slightly abashed.  _ **We would leave for a while when it became apparent what you were going to do. When we returned, you were usually asleep. But we did see the toy.**

 

_ Hanzo groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back to rest limply against Ame’s neck.  _ **_“Bastard. You say such things on purpose.”_ **

 

**Only a little,** _ Kumo admitted, leaning back in once more and shifting to rub luxuriously against Hanzo’s front once more, those smooth scales dragging over his groin until he had to bite his lip once more. _

 

**_“You are-- terrible!”_ ** _ he panted weakly, tightening his grip on Kumo’s mane, fingers tangling deeper into that silk. _

 

 **Shall I make it up to you?** _Kumo purred, utterly unrepentant as he nuzzled against Hanzo’s face cheekily; his scales felt so cool against his skin, it only made him even more aware of how hot his face still burned._

 

**_“If you-- do not-- I may just-- choose to keep only Ame!”_ ** _ he threatened. Was that really his voice though? It sounded so breathless, almost pleading. Kumo pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, that electric blue gaze seeming to spark and ignite with intensity. _

 

 **Then I shall show my utmost sincerity and remorse~** _The dragon’s tone was_ ** _anything_** _but remorseful. It was deep, rich, and full of decadent promise; he felt it more than he heard it, and it had him shivering all over again, toes curling where they still dangled, legs spread til his yukata struggled to keep him decent._

 

_ There was static dancing along his skin, lighting up every nerve ending. Was this intense emotion-bordering-sensation truly something that could be called anticipation? The word seemed to dull when he tried to apply it. What he felt seemed so much  _ **_more._ **

 

_ Kumo moved, crawling down Hanzo’s body and dipping his head until the dragon’s snout brushed against his groin,  _ **_nuzzled_ ** _ him. The thin material of his yukata did little to dampen the feel of him insistently rubbing against Hanzo’s erection, and every tiny gasp and moan that escaped him both shamed and titillated him, until he was nearly writhing atop Ame. His hands, still clutching to Kumo’s mane, pulled futilely, trying to direct the dragon, but he only growled playfully in response.  _

 

_ At the sound, one of Ame’s claws finally released Hanzo’s hip, and instead caught one of his wrists, prying it from Kumo’s mane and drawing helplessly upwards until his body was stretched bowstring tense over Ame’s belly, held captive that way; the other claw was more than capable of keeping his hips still all by itself. He learned that from the way that, no matter how he tried to move, to wriggle, to buck, he never got any more friction than what the dragons wanted him to have. _

 

_ The electric need sizzling through him was driving him  _ **_mad_ ** _ , and he keened, frustrated by the unfairness of it all. Some remorse! Yet, the strength they had over him, manipulating him so gently which such dangerous claws as they  _ **_teased_ ** _ him-- all that power focused on  _ **_him_ ** _ \-- _

 

_ Kumo nosed open the yukata, opening his maw and letting a long, flexible tongue slide out and  _ **_stroke_ ** _ Hanzo, teasing along and mapping out the shape of his erection, straining against his underwear. At first he only felt pressure, but then, more seeped through: heat,  _ **_wetness_ ** _ , and something unfamiliar, the way that tongue wriggled, prehensile, around his length until he was twitching and jerking in Ame’s grasp, desperate little choked-off cries fighting to escape him. He had never felt anything like it, and oh, merciful heavens, he wanted  _ **_more_ ** _ , needed it like his heaving lungs needed air. _

 

_ Kumo drew his tongue over Hanzo’s length and off, flicking the tip of his trapped hardness in a way that had Hanzo jolting and nearly ready to beg.  _ **I can taste him, Ame~** _ the dragon said, and his voice was strangely hushed, in a tone Hanzo couldn't even begin to decipher in his current needy state. The only thing he could recognize was the guttural  _ **_hunger_ ** _ in Kumo’s voice.  _ **He’s very close…**

 

 _The grip holding his wrist captive tugged at him once more, and Hanzo felt those whiskers brushing his cheek once more._ **You're going to wake up, Hanzo, when you cum,** _the dragon purred low into his ear; Hanzo sobbed in response as wicked, wet heat dragged over his erection once more, his underwear soaked by saliva and his own dripping need, and then a_ ** _matching_** **_tongue_** _was at his_ ** _ear_** _, caressing the shell-- he moaned, head lolling to the side to give Ame more room to keep doing that, eyes falling closed, and the dragon chuckled._ **Hanzo-- He’s not paying attention when you do that, Kumo.**

 

**I can't help it, Ame! It’s so** **_good--_ **

 

**I can taste him, as well, but he needs to hear this. Hanzo, focus.** _ A nick of pain at his earlobe had him gasping, jolted from the daze of pleasure by white-hot  _ **_need_ ** _ striking him; his cock  _ **_throbbed_ ** _ , and then both dragons pulled  _ **_away._ **

 

**_“No no no no please please, I need, Kumo please, you said!”_ ** _ Pride and shame were nothing more than words on the wind as he broke down and begged, struggling in Ame’s grasp. It felt like dying-- on the edge of something  _ **_incredible_ ** _ , and then it was being pulled away, leaving him with nothing. _

 

**He liked that,** _ Kumo said, stunned.  _ **And you said** **_I_ ** **was distracting him!**

 

**I did not know he would react that way!** _ Ame chuffed against his ear, nuzzling him, soothing him with his cool, reassuring presence and soft, murmured words. Hanzo kept twisting in his grasp, but his struggling died slowly as his need slowly crept back from that precipice, the molten heat cooling just enough to regain some semblance of sense, until he was left hanging limp and defeated and panting for air in Ame’s unyielding grip. _

 

**_“Cruel,”_ ** _ he whispered, voice ragged, eyes burning.  _ **_“The worst dragons…”_ **

 

**Shhh. We need you to listen, Hanzo.** _ Ame buried his snout in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, his gentle rumbling purr rolling through him keeping the static buzz from completely leaving his skin, an unbearable itch.  _ **We won't keep you like this long. We’re going to make you come.**

 

**Oh, are we** **_ever_ ** **going to make you come.**

 

_ Hanzo could feel the dragon snort and huff against his throat.  _ **When you come, you are going to wake, and the bonding process will have begun.**

 

**_“I_ ** **_know_ ** **_all this…”_ ** _ He hardly even cared how petulant he sounded. The maddening denial was on the verge of becoming physical  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

 

 **We need to be sure,** _Ame insisted._ **When you wake, we will not yet be strong enough to manifest. But the process** ** _must_** **continue. You could try to fall back asleep again, but that will take time and make things harder in the long run. The best way forward will be to simply pleasure yourself. After your second orgasm, we should be able to manifest to help from there.**

 

_ Two orgasms? And that was only the beginning? He was vaguely aware that this was probably a problem. He was more earnestly aware that he was probably going to literally die if he didn't get some relief. He was never going to deride Genji’s nighttime pursuits for as long as he lived. _

 

**Remember, Hanzo-- if you let the process falter, and the bond fails, we will, all three of us, be hurt. You've been taught what happens when a bonds fails and is broken. You have come this far, please, do not waver.**

 

**_“I understand,”_ ** _ he whimpered.  _ **_“Ame,_ ** **_please_ ** **_.”_ **

 

_ The dragon chuckled in his ear.  _ **I look forward to finally meeting you properly, on the physical plane.**

 

_ The dragon at his crotch purred in deep delight.  _ **Itadakimasu~**

 

_ Even in the powerful grip of his need, Hanzo still had the presence of mind to want to kick Kumo for that. The thought vanished as quickly as it came, lost in the wind as his underwear was being delicately tugged down, and that tongue was wrapping  _ **_directly around his cock--_ **

 

* * *

 

Hanzo woke up wailing.

 

Tangled in his sheets, soaked with sweat, trapped as pleasure wracked him and he  _ came-- _ it was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced, the ghost impressions of claws and scales pressed against his skin still lingering as it dragged  _ on and on _ \--

 

He had no idea how long it lasted. He thought he might've blacked out. Awareness trickled back in, piece by piece. His harsh, ragged breaths. The material of his yukata, rubbing against his skin. The smell of sweet fruit. A soft snout nuzzling his neck--

 

No. That was-- simply a lingering afterimage, like phantom pains, except they made him want to moan and bury himself in a dragon’s non-existent body.

 

...Point was, Ame wasn't really there, nuzzling him.

 

Not yet anyway.

 

The sticky sensation of his soiled underwear cooling to his skin was much more real. Grimacing, he finally struggled free of the sheets, enough to reach down and push his underwear down, his spent cock slipping free. He paused, staring down at his length, still panting for breath, as Ame’s words came back to echo in his ears.

 

_ The best way forward is for you to simply pleasure yourself. _

 

He swallowed hard, as the important bits and pieces finally stood out from the surrealist setting of the dream and the overwhelming pleasure that had taken over it. Two orgasms-- and that was just to start. Logically speaking, two dragons would take twice the energy to sate that a single one would.

 

And if they stopped now, if the bonding failed-- according to the lessons he and Genji had received-- their very souls, both of the human and the dragon spirit, would be damaged, and could never form such a bond again.

 

Anxiety clawed at him, but he closed his eyes, and breathed deep-- slowly, he steadied out. It was already begun. He was committed now-- no going back.

 

This was what he'd wanted, after all. He would either succeed at bonding them, or he would fail. But he would not fail from giving up at the very start.

  
He was committed now, it was time to follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably never going to come up with serious titles for anything ever again
> 
> trying to place emphasis om something during a dream sequence where the entire thing has already been emphasized so you know the entire thing is a dream sequence is hard
> 
> also kumo has higher standards than @semageon, this has been a public service announcement thank you good night


	5. i swear to god this was supposed to just be straight up porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't slept in going on 48 hours and should've been working on my requests but fuck it kumo is a filthy outdated memester and hanzo gets off a couple of times

In what would have been an otherwise silent room, the sounds he made seemed damningly loud. The soft click of a bottle being opened; the rustling of the sheets as he moved into a more comfortable position; the quiet, slick slide of his own hand over his soft cock; each quick little breath he took as he bit his lip, closing his eyes and remembering the dragons from the dream.

 

_ Cruel, _ he thought at them, without any kind of real venom. It wasn't their fault he had to do this part alone but for the…  _ inspiration  _ they had given him but moments before. Still, in the wake of his first orgasm, his hand on his cock made him shiver with sensitivity, his arousal slow to reawaken so soon. He focused on thinking of the way Ame had cradled him with their own body, of Kumo’s wicked, clever tongue, and struggled not to whimper.

 

A sting like static jumped across his skin and jolted him, making his eyes fly open wide and stare down at himself, frozen and stunned. When it did not happen again, Hanzo slowly began to move again, gradually resuming his previous pace.

 

Would it be different when they manifested here in the mortal world? With him wide awake instead of dreaming? Would  _ they  _ be different? No, he doubted that--the dragon spirits did not sleep as humans did, it would not make sense for them to enter such dreamstates that resulted from a slumbering mind. But would they treat him different, now that he was wide awake instead of in that state of dreaming? Would they tease less, be more serious?

 

… Somehow, he doubted it. Unbidden, the thought of their teasing, of the way they'd manipulated his body even while demanding his attention on their words, had a flush rising hot and quick to his face.

 

Again, static snapped across his skin, making the muscles of his belly spasm--but this time, his eyes were open to see the flicker of blue energy that accompanied it. Once again, his hand faltered.

 

_ They said they couldn't manifest yet… _ But this wasn't manifesting, was it--merely a wisp of contact. His breath had gone shallow, eyes dilated; he squeezed his cock, hard in his hand, and began to stroke it once more.

 

_ They want me _ , he reminded himself. Hanzo could feel even the tips of his ears burning at the thought. He knew part of it was self-serving; that was inescapable given the nature of the bond. They quite literally  _ hungered _ for him, and yet, the way they'd spoken to him with such fondness in their voices, such care to ensure he had no regrets before they both attempted to bond him, and the way they'd tried to ensure he hadn't become overwhelmed…

 

It was gratifying, just how much it felt the way he'd hoped it would. He  _ trusted _ them. If they did not truly like him, care for him, then they would not be working to shackle themselves to him for the rest of his natural life--dragons did not crave the pleasures of mortality  _ that  _ much that they would suffer a host they did not like. There were stories his clan told of what happened when one angered their own dragon beyond forgiveness.

 

_ No _ , Hanzo thought, closing his eyes against another flickering twitch of energy dancing across his skin, making him gasp without his hand faltering its pace this time. No, everything they had done this far, everything they had said to him--it made him trust them,  _ like  _ them, despite their teasing, despite Kumo’s appalling taste in humour.

 

If he was honest with himself, he didn't even hate the joke so much as he hated himself for finding it slightly amusing.

 

Those static flickers came gradually faster, making him squirm and twitch and jump with each silent crackle that raced over his skin. If Hanzo opened his eyes he could almost see the faint, otherworldly glow that was beginning to cast subtle shadows across the room, but he was blind to it, lost in the sensations and his own fantasy of what was yet to come.

 

When Hanzo came it was with a shuddering groan, arching his back as he squeezed his cock, painting white streaks across his abs and chest. It wasn't like the first orgasm--it was nearly gentle in comparison, as the building tension released and slowly left him languid and lax-limbed in it's wake.

 

He had only a couple of moments to appreciate the afterglow, when the phantom sensation of pinprick claws skimming up his thighs and something sliding over his left nipple had him shouting in shock, eyes flying open and body bucking with the sudden, teasingly light touches against his hypersensitive body.

 

Looking down, he finally saw them--or one of them, at least, coyly hovering over his body; surely it must have been Kumo. In the dream, he’d seen them as if they had physical form, solid and rich in detail with vibrant colours in both the blue of their scales and the gold of their manes--but now the dragon was made of light, faint and translucent and not quite fully there, seemingly formed from smoke, if smoke could glow.

 

He felt something brush his hair, and tossed his head back to stare above him; somehow, crammed between his head and the headboard, the other dragon’s body was beginning to take form, rolling into being like mist and stretching its length around him on either side of his body; his eyes followed it to the left, until he saw its legs and realized it was the wrong end. When he looked to the right, Ame’s incorporeal face was looking at him with clear amusement.

 

“Ame,” Hanzo whispered, and there was no disguising the blatant wonder and awe in his voice as he spoke the dragon’s name; what else could he feel? His dragons were here,  _ right here _ , real, and soon to be solid.

 

Then Hanzo yelped, back arching as his face flushed crimson and turned to glare ineffectively at Kumo, who lapped at the nipple he’d just nipped with his teeth--so gently that there was no wound despite the sharp fangs of the dragon, but still stinging under the wet laving of his tongue.

 

_ Hey, I showed up first. You could at least be polite enough to address me first accordingly. _

 

The voice was faint--barely a whisper. But he heard it there all the same. Hanzo’s eyes widened, forgetting the pleasant but embarrassing sting Kumo had left him with.

 

“I can hear you. It’s… We’re truly bonded.”

 

_ Yes, but also, no. _

 

_ It’s begun, but not yet complete. _

 

_ On the bright side, we can definitely help out now. _

 

A tickling hint of feather-light fur brushed over the left side of his chest, Ame’s tail shifting to brush against him. Between his legs, Kumo settled in, nuzzling his muzzle against Hanzo’s belly. His eyes weren’t as bright, as vivid, in this state, but Hanzo still fancied he could see the playful light that shone there.

 

_ How do you want this, Hanzo? _

 

Of course they’d ask him. On the one hand, he appreciated the consideration--on the other, having to decide how to continue on to his next orgasm for himself, having to voice it, made him flush deeper til even his ears were burning.

 

“I do not know,” he confessed, casting his eyes aside rather than meeting either of their gazes. “You know I lack experience…”

 

_ With a partner, perhaps, _ Ame replied, faintly amused.  _ But we know you've explored your own body, at least. _

 

_ Where do you like to be touched, Hanzo? _ Kumo purred, turning his head to rub his cheek against Hanzo’s belly; it was such a bizarre, almost-but-not-quite-there sensation, caressing him like a breath of air across his skin, without any real pressure or weight behind it, though Hanzo was more than a little distracted by the way the dragon smeared his own seed across his abdomen without any of it seeming to cling to the spirit’s face. Hanzo’s legs fell open wider of their own volition under the barely-there touches of the dragon’s claws, and he shuddered as one of Kumo’s long whiskers tickled his cock.  _ Or should we learn for ourselves? _

 

“I…” He swallowed hard, struggling against his inner conflict to find words. His whole life had been an extended lesson in repression, pushing aside his own wants and desires because they were unseemly and because the clan came first.

 

But here, there was only himself and his dragons, and the dragons would be beholden to none but him.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he murmured finally meeting Kumo’s gaze through his embarrassment. The dragon’s eyes widened.

 

_ Oh-ho! That can certainly be arranged~ _ he rumbled delightedly in response, sliding up along Hanzo’s body to brush their cheeks together affectionately.

 

_ Not yet, though,  _ Ame cut in, their tone one of mingled fondness and exasperation.  _ We can't manifest strongly enough yet for that. We need more energy. _

 

_ But that won't be very hard to get, _ Kumo added, clearly self-assured as he met Hanzo’s eyes and, of all things,  _ winked  _ at him. Hanzo’s blush intensified as he scoffed.

 

“I do not know how much more I can do in one night,” he said--and as soon as the words left his mouth, he sobered, frowning and looking away once more. “I have seen my father and brother summon their dragons. I know how you are meant to appear. You are both so far from that. How many times will it take?”

 

Hanzo would try no matter what, but… the last rumoured Shimada to have two dragons had been so long ago. He had to wonder at the kind of stamina it must have took to bond them both.

 

_ It's not exactly a science, _ Ame said softly, nuzzling into the crook of Hanzo’s neck with reassuring affection.  _ It took almost all of the energy from your first orgasm just to establish the bond, more than what is usual because it is a bond between three, the two of us both connected to you and your energy divided between us. _

 

_ And though the connection may have been established, it still needs to be strengthened, deepened, _ Kumo added, resting his chin on Hanzo’s chest as he rumbled quietly.  _ The bond is fragile right now. _

 

_ Manifesting uses energy as well, but the energy you create from orgasming is more than we use to be here,  _ Ame explained.  _ The more we can make you cum--and the stronger your orgasms are--the more energy we can take to shore up the bond, and build a reservoir with which to maintain it. _

 

_ Then when you rest, you’ll be able to take a few hours without fear of the bond withering away, _ Kumo finished, leaning forward to bump his nose against Hanzo’s chin lightly.

 

_ The more you can give, Hanzo, the more you’ll be able to rest, _ Ame summarized.  _ You have youth and vitality on your side, even if you lack experience. _

 

_ Besides, Ame and I have more than enough experience between us to make up the difference~ _

 

It was… reassuring, to learn that from them. What his family had taught him about the bonding had definitely been lacking on the more detailed aspects of the sex involved. He imagined it was probably less embarrassing to learn it from his dragons than from another member of the clan--but only somewhat. “If you are so experienced, then why make me figure out how to continue?” he muttered, and was rewarded with a nip to his chin from Kumo, who chuffed at him before drawing back.

 

_ Cheeky,  _ the dragon accused, his eyes seeming to gleam brighter.  _ I  _ **_did_ ** _ offer that we could simply explore for ourselves. _

 

“Then that is what I'm asking for now, “ Hanzo said, trying not to let his flustered emotions keep his tongue tied. “I want you both to… to learn of me. I want to learn what you can do.”

 

He wished he could learn what pleasured them in turn--but he already knew the problem with that, so he let the wistful thought pass as he focused instead on the way Ame shifted closer, circling around them both, then on Kumo as he sat back with a pleased, nearly  _ smug _ look to his draconic face.

 

_ We had better get started then~ _

 

The lack of hands was something Hanzo had always wondered about as a potential issue, but when a dragon had so much long body to use, it didn't seem to matter. Kumo shifted, the lines of his form where torso ended and limbs began blurring, and wound around and seemingly  _ through _ Hanzo, or perhaps just through the bed. Those phantom touches soon kissed nearly every inch of him, teasing him and causing his twice-spent cock to finally stir with renewed interest. Hanzo swore, tossing his head back as he took his length in hand and gingerly stroked it.

 

“ _ Kumo, _ ” he whined, and the dragon’s soft chuckling reverberated in his mind. Sliding snakelike around him, the dragon seemed to fade for a moment, and the sensation of being surrounded, the impression of scales and soft fur against his skin, faded just a little, just enough to create a flicker of worry in Hanzo.

 

Then Kumo’s tongue laved over his ear, and the feel of it was  _ stronger _ than the rest of his touches, enough that he could almost imagine the wetness of saliva as it traced the shell of his ear, drawing a gasp from Hanzo as he tipped his head aside, eagerly exposing himself for more.

 

It was as if Kumo was focusing all his power on making that wicked tongue of his manifest more strongly; the rest of him might be just little bit less corporeal for it, but with that tongue trailing down his neck, lapping at his collarbone, he felt it was a worthy sacrifice. His arousal was definitely responding, even as his cock was starting to get a little bit sore--

 

_ You should use more lube, Hanzo, _ Ame’s words penetrated the pleasured haze Hanzo had been falling into, and when he looked the other dragon’s way for a moment all he could feel was burning embarrassment at the way they were staring intensely and calculatingly straight at his dick.

 

He swore, and struggled upright; Kumo’s weightless form was no hinderance, but neither did Hanzo’s movements cause him a single moment’s pause in his ministrations, and when the dragon’s tongue wrapped, prehensile, around the nub of his right nipple, squeezing and even tugging just a little before it slipped from his grasp, Hanzo’s choked cry and jolt of pleasure nearly made him knock the bottle of lube to the floor.

 

“Kumo!” he hissed again, and even he wasn't sure if the name was meant as a curse or a plea, but the dragon hardly seemed to mind.

 

_ You've got it, _ he purred, seemingly by way of encouragement, and this time when Hanzo felt the careful edge of teeth on his nipple he was helpless against the full-body shudder of pleasure that gripped him.  _ You like a little bit of pain mixed in, _ Kumo marvelled, moving his mouth aside to nip at the less sensitive side of Hanzo’s breast, giving him just enough of a breather to finally fumble for the lube and fall back onto the bed where he glared at the dragon properly.  _ What? You wanted us to learn what you like~ _

 

“You,” Hanzo declared as he opened the bottle and poured the lube liberally into his hand, “Are a  _ menace _ .”

 

_ I am not!  _ Kumo declared with a huff--and promptly dove his head back down to latch onto Hanzo’s left nipple once more with his tongue, much as he had when he'd first manifested, drawing it just enough between his careful teeth to suckle ever so slightly.  _ I am a  _ **_gift_ ** _ ~ _

 

_ You can be both, _ Ame commented with amusement, settling back where he lay with his body circled around them both, seemingly quite content to enjoy the view now that he'd found the perfect vantage point--the foot of the bed, staring straight up between Hanzo’s spread legs with brightly gleaming eyes.

 

Just what Hanzo needed on top of Kumo’s teasing: performance anxiety.

 

“You're no better,” he said accusingly to Ame, his voice hitching as his slick hand finally returned to his, now aching, length and Kumo’s tongue began to descend lower, dipping into Hanzo’s navel. “You enable him!”

 

_ Only because you enjoy it, _ Ame said.  _ The bond is just strong enough for us to sense that. Or would you prefer we listen exclusively to your words instead? _

 

Despite everything-- the teasing, the entire ridiculous situation, the way Kumo’s tongue teased him, the way Hanzo was sprawled across the bed with his legs spread and back arched as he stroked himself towards climax--it was a question that Hanzo couldn't help wonder about. “Would you?” he asked, the words faltering just a bit, making him flush and look away.

 

_ Of course we would,  _ Ame replied, cocking their head as Kumo withdrew his tongue to nose and nuzzle at Hanzo’s belly, and Hanzo grew further embarrassed that they thought he needed the comfort.  _ Emotions are complicated. You can enjoy something and hate it at the same time. Even with all our experience, humans still surprise us. _

 

“I do not hate it,” he said quickly, his free hand reaching to curl into the not-quite-there wisps of Kumo’s mane, trying to encourage him. “I will tell you if I want you to stop.”

 

Kumo rumbled with approval, and flicked his tongue out to tease just above where Hanzo’s thatch of pubic hair began.  _ Good, _ he said, and when he opened his mouth Hanzo swore he could feel the dragon’s moist breath ghosting over his cock, warming the lube that coated and his hand, making him falter in his strokes.  _ I like it when you show your willfulness. _

 

He wasn't quite prepared for the sensation of Kumo’s ghostly tongue dragging across the tip of his cock, but the intense sensation made Hanzo swear and curl in on himself, hand gripping his own cock  _ painfully _ tight and very nearly sending him over the edge with shock. So close again--biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he head fell back to the pillows, Hanzo picked up the pace even more, not noticing Kumo’s head dipping even further between his legs until suddenly that tongue was laving over his balls. It startled him with the jolt of pleasure that struck him, and Hanzo was pretty sure that alone would've made him come, if the way his balls immediately tightened was anything to go by, but Kumo immediately followed it up by pressing his tongue to Hanzo’s taint, not just stroking by  _ prodding,  _ applying as much pressure as his ghostly form could to that sensitive erogenous zone--

 

If Hanzo’s first wail upon waking up had been loud, it was nothing compared to the cry he made when he came this time, cock jerking and twitching in his grip as it released. It was incredible, the difference between what he felt now, and his orgasm when he'd only had his own hand for pleasure. Kumo didn't let up--if anything, he only grew more insistent, that tongue ruthlessly rubbing and slicking his perineum until Hanzo was writhing with the overstimulation. Hanzo let go of his thrice-spent length to grab frantically at the bedsheets for something to ground himself with, and reflexively tried to close his legs as the noises he made grew increasingly desperate and plaintive.

 

But he couldn't close them--his thighs pressed against a solid form between them, and when Hanzo finally mustered the willpower to forcefully open his eyes and look down, he could see Kumo, even brighter and more defined than before, looking straight back up at Hanzo with challenge in his eyes as he wrapped his claws around the man’s thighs and pulled them open wider so that, with his head pressed between Hanzo’s legs with his long sinuous neck bent almost double to bury his nose under his balls, he could push his tongue just that little bit harder into Hanzo’s taint, making him shout and buck with the almost unbearable pleasured pain.

 

He was solid. Kumo was  _ solid _ between his legs. As the dragon finally relented, letting his licks taper off into gentle stroking, as if he were cleaning Hanzo off, all Hanzo could do as he fell limp and whimpering was feel the dragon, not just looming between his legs but coiled all around him; at some point during his orgasm, Kumo must have lifted him up, because Hanzo was no longer lying directly on the bed, but draped along the dragon’s belly. Kumo’s tail had twined around the arm he hadn't been masturbating with, tugging it gently but insistently aside; the long limb had  _ weight _ to it now, draped over and wrapped around his arm, he could feel the pressure of it squeezing him as Kumo tugged with it.

 

But the more he focused on the feel of him there, the more he noticed what was still missing. He could not feel Kumo’s individual scales, smooth and beautiful, under his skin, like he had in the dream, and the sensation of Kumo’s mane brushing against him was still faint and indistinct.

 

_ So perceptive. _

 

Still quivering in Kumo’s grip and panting for air, Hanzo glanced in Ame’s direction, watching the dragon crawl around them as Kumo nuzzled affectionately at Hanzo’s inner thigh. “What…?”

 

_ The more the bond is strengthened, the more and more clearly we can sense your thoughts and emotions, _ Kumo explained, watching Hanzo smugly as he licked teasingly at his thigh, making his leg twitch spasmodically with a reflex Hanzo couldn't even begin to try and contain.

 

_ You might not even need to speak aloud anymore for us to hear you, _ Ame added helpfully, their body brushing against Hanzo and Kumo’s sides as they reached the bedside counter and leaned over it--towards the bowl of fruit pieces, kept chilled on a bed of ice, that Hanzo had left there back before he'd first fallen asleep on the bed. They nudged at the bowl with their nose, pushing it across the dresser’s surface carefully, as Hanzo wondered why they didn't just simply pick up the bowl in their claws and carry it.

 

_ Even when we're fully manifested, picking things up carefully is hard, _ Kumo suddenly said, snorting with amusement.  _ We don't perceive the world exactly like you, remember? It’s hard to sense how much force to use to move the bowl with knocking it over, or sending it flying across the room. _

 

_ Actually picking it up would be much more difficult, _ Ame added, nudging the bowl to the very edge of the bedside table, as close to Hanzo as they could get it, before returning to repeat the process with one of the bottles of water that had been next to it.  _ If you wanted us to, we could certainly try. But I'd rather not risk your food being sent to the floor when you need it so. _

 

But then, how could they touch him so?

 

_ Because we can feel what  _ **_you're_ ** _ feeling,  _ Kumo explained, a single tooth pricking at Hanzo’s thigh to make him gasp.  _ The bond makes it very easy to tell how much force to use to touch you, to move you, and lets us give you sensations you like. We aren't exactly bonded to the bowl. _

 

Oh.

 

_ It was not a foolish question,  _ Ame said raising their head to give Hanzo an affectionate look once the water bottle had resumed residence next to the bowl, in close reach of Hanzo.  _ We're used to it, actually. Humans have always been fairly reticent when it comes to discussing how we're able to touch them so. Almost the opposite of how willing they are to describe how we kill their enemies. _

 

He wondered if that was truly all humans, or if that was just the members of his clan.

 

_ That's actually a pretty good question,  _ Kumo commented, amused and turning his head to look at Ame.  _ We wouldn't know, would we? Our kind have always been sworn to the Shimada bloodline. _

 

_ Save the speculation for later, _ Ame chuffed, exasperated yet indulgently fond.  _ If we’re going to actually fuck you some time tonight, Hanzo, you should take a moment to eat and drink. It’ll help regain some of your strength. _

 

Nodding, Hanzo sat up, and nearly slid sideways off Kumo’s belly ‘til he caught and braced himself with his free arm. Kumo did absolutely nothing to help him, despite still having his claws wrapped around Hanzo’s thighs, and his tail tangled around Hanzo’s other arm. The dragon practically radiated smug amusement as Hanzo shot him a dirty look from where he leaned sideways towards the meal.

 

_ What? It's in easy reach, I'm not stopping you. _

 

“I need both hands to open the bottle,” he retorted, and nearly stumbled on the first couple of words when he finally heard just how hoarse his voice had become. Then he flushed as he realized just how much he'd cried out, and how loudly, while Kumo had been pleasuring him so relentlessly.

 

_ Really? _ Kumo asked, only growing more disgustingly self-satisfied.  _ What kind of training did you receive then? The clan must be slacking these days~ _

 

He finally loosened his tail’s grip though, allowing Hanzo the use of both his arms. He definitely had no intention of letting Hanzo’s legs go, however, if the way Ame shook their head and huffed was anything to go by, which left him stuck awkwardly leaning with one arm having to brace him upright. Shaking his head so he could focus, Hanzo grasped the water bottle with the clumsy fingers of his left arm, putting the cap between his teeth so that he could twist it open. To his credit, he only spilled a little bit in his haste. The moment the cool liquid touched his lips, though, it suddenly struck him just how  _ parched  _ he was, and he swallowed it down greedily, closing his eyes as the water soothed his raw throat.

 

When Hanzo finally pulled his mouth away from the empty plastic to suck down much-needed air, rubbing his arm across his mouth to get rid of what spilled over, he was already feeling much better. Tossing the bottle to the trash bin, he next reached for the first piece of fruit--a perfectly ripe strawberry, so plump in his fingers that his mouth was watering almost before it even touched his lips. He closed his eyes as he bit into it, and had to force himself not to moan with pleasure as the flavour spilled over his tongue.

 

Beneath his still-captive lower body, Kumo’s form began to rumble. It took Hanzo a moment to identify the cause as a possessive growl, and when he glanced back at the dragon, he was watching Hanzo with fiercely focused attention, head once more lowered between the man’s thighs until his nose brushed Hanzo’s leg.

 

“What--?”

 

_ Nothing, _ Kumo said, the voice in his mind pointedly casual.  _ By all means, continue to enjoy your food~ _

 

Hanzo was absolutely baffled; as the rumbling that pervaded the room grew louder, but Kumo’s body beneath him did not vibrate more intensely to match, he glanced at Ame, and caught the far-too-amused expression on the dragon’s visage.

 

He was starting to think it was a little unfair that they could feel his emotions and thoughts so keenly, when he could not feel theirs.

 

_ You only can't because you don't know how yet, _ Ame said, before nodding at the remaining piece of strawberry still in his fingers.  _ You’ll learn to hear us better as you get used to the bond. Please, Hanzo, eat. _ Hanzo almost started to, but paused at the way Ame glanced at Kumo as they spoke the last word.

 

Kumo was still watching him with an intensity that made his face grow hot. Looking away, Hanzo pushed the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, chewing quickly and savouring the taste not too long as he quickly reached for the next piece.

 

As he ate the second, and then the third pieces of fruit (chunks of cantaloupe and honeydew respectively), he could feel Kumo shifting under and between his legs; quick, furtive glances revealed the dragon seeming to get into a more comfortable position. He felt more than saw when Kumo began to nuzzle his nose into his groin again; when the dragon’s soft muzzle brushed against Hanzo’s poor, hypersensitive dick, the man flinched and nearly choked on his bite of honeydew, quivering as too-intense shocks of sensation snapped through him. Kumo quickly moved lower, until his nose was once more buried beneath Hanzo’s balls; shakily reaching for a piece of watermelon, he imagined being able to feel the dragon’s breath huffing out against that so sensitive region of his body.

 

He didn't need to imagine anything when Kumo’s tongue slid into the crack of his ass and dragged along it, startling Hanzo so badly he almost choked, the watermelon piece slipping from his fingers to the hardwood floor below the bed.

 

What was Kumo doing!? Face  _ burning _ with equal parts humiliation and titillation, Hanzo had barely opened his mouth to voice the thought aloud when it was answered.

 

_ I can't fuck you if I don't prepare you first, _ Kumo’s carefully casual voice declared; between Hanzo’s legs, the dragon’s eyes were glittering, seemingly having never once budged from watching Hanzo like a hawk.  _ Go back to enjoying your fruit, I'll take care of getting you good and ready~ _

 

_ Kumo learned this act from some of our past hosts, _ Ame commented, finally taking pity on poor, overwhelmed Hanzo and giving a bit more explanation.  _ We might not have physical bodies, but if you want to feel us penetrating you, Hanzo, you do still need to be prepared first--and we've found this to be an exceptionally pleasurable way of doing that, even if you’ll need to provide the lube at some point. _

 

Right--because they couldn't easily pick up the bottle to do it themselves, Hanzo’s dumbstruck mind helpfully supplied. He had never been more grateful for having showered before bed in his entirely  _ life _ , he was certain.

 

He really wished his dragons would stop laughing at him; he was pretty sure he could identify that particular rumble even in his sleep by now, and it made him want to die from embarrassment even as he squirmed, the incredible feel of that tongue once again teasingly laving at his ass, sliding slick and almost-moist over his twitching, puckered entrance.

 

Kumo was going to prepare him--with his  _ tongue _ . That incredible, wicked, talented, flexible, practically prehensile tongue that was so much  _ longer _ than any human tongue could naturally be… was going to be going up his ass.

 

The confusing and overwhelming whirlwind of lust, nervousness, embarrassment, and anticipation that he felt left him almost rather faint. The third time the dragon teased him, even going so far as to prod Hanzo’s entrance with the tip of that incredible tongue, he could feel Kumo chuckling beneath him.

 

_ You still need to finish eating,  _ he said pointedly, plainly pleased with how Hanzo was reacting.  _ Come on, Hanzo,  _ **_focus~_ **

 

Hanzo swore he was going to kick Kumo one of these days when the dragon punctuated the words by licking over his ass yet again, even slower and more deliberately than before. He couldn't quite get hard again yet, but he could almost feel the way his overtaxed length twitched with the valiant effort of trying.

 

“ _ Bastard, _ ” he hissed, somehow managing to reach out and grab another strawberry, shoving it into his mouth with perhaps a little more force than necessary.

 

_ Rude, _ Kumo retorted, eyes flashing with amused glee.

 

“The  _ truth,” _ Hanzo snapped back, thighs quivering as Kumo licked him yet again, the sensation making his breath stutter and his eyes flicker shut.

 

_ You know what else is truth, Hanzo? _ the dragon purred, letting the tip of his tongue tickle Hanzo’s taint til he bucked with a strangled sound--not strictly pleasure, nor anything  _ unpleasant, _ just overwhelmed by the teasing sensations inflicted upon his hypersensitive body.  _ I can keep this up as long as I want. I can feel how much you like it--it’s wonderful, isn't it? How filthy it is? How  _ **_good_ ** _ it feels? And this, without even penetrating you. Given enough time, you could get hard again from this. It might take a while--it might even take  _ **_hours,_ ** _ but you could, couldn't you, and you know it. _

 

Oh, heavens save him--the thought of being held captive like this, teased relentlessly for  _ hours, _ as Kumo continued to coyly lick at him, pleasuring him without giving him nearly enough stimulation… Hanzo had never dreamed an idea like that could be so arousing. To be utterly at Kumo’s mercy, helplessly subjected to pleasure at the dragon’s whim, titillated at such a slow, steady,  _ maddening  _ pace, with no relief in sight--

 

He had no doubt that he could come from just this, he'd realized that even before Kumo had planted his dirty words in Hanzo’s brain. But--and he imagined this might be the detail that had spawned such thoughts--he knew he would likely only do so whenever the dragon wanted him to. With such gentle teasing, such easy, gradual pleasure, with a bond that let Kumo easily sense what Hanzo felt, it would be child’s play to simply  _ stop  _ whenever Hanzo got too close to the edge, and deny him release.

 

Even with all the times he'd fantasized about what it would be like when he finally got his dragons, Hanzo had never imagined such a scenario. To be utterly helpless at his dragon’s whims. It was thrilling, and just a little bit terrifying too--just what would Kumo do with such power over Hanzo? Just how long would the dragon make him suffer? Til he begged? Til he  _ broke _ , falling apart, mindless with need?

 

Hanzo felt prickling, fearful nervousness crawl up his back, as thoughts wondering how his dragon could be the same as a stranger echoed in his mind.

 

**_That's enough, Kumo._ **

 

Kumo had stopped licking him, almost before Ame had spoken. Dimly, Hanzo was aware of a warm nose pressed against his cheek.

 

_ Breathe, Hanzo. _

 

He gasped, coughed, sucked in sharp breaths. When had he stopped breathing…? Numbly, his hands both reached up, holding Ame’s face against his own, the cool presence grounding him.

 

…  _ I’m sorry. _

 

The words, ruefully apologetic and nearly  _ meek, _ took a moment for Hanzo to place as belonging to Kumo. When he looked down between his legs once again, the dragon had flattened his head as low as he could against his own throat; his claws on Hanzo’s thighs were no longer gripping him, but stroking soothingly.

 

… had he reacted that badly? Without even realizing?

 

_ You were afraid _ , Ame said, the words soft and simple, as if that was all the explanation required.

 

_ Some enjoy risk, _ Kumo continued after a beat,  _ But… it’s not easy to discern ‘good’ fear from ‘bad’ fear. As we said before--emotions are complicated. _

 

_ We don't like to take risks with our host’s happiness. We’re hardly about to start with yours. _

 

_ Even if I forgot to pay attention to the rest of what you were feeling because I was too busy pursuing a specific thought, _ Kumo added, and Hanzo finally put it together.

 

He'd been reminded very suddenly of just how little he actually knew his dragons yet. He had gotten an idea of what their personalities were like, had decided he liked them despite being fairly certain one or both would drive him mad before he was even middle-aged, but when presented with a fantasy--a thrilling, arousing fantasy--of letting his dragons have complete power over him… he'd realized he had no idea what they'd actually  _ do _ with it. And that had caused him to feel the first chill of nervousness, the fear of the unknown he'd previously thought an alien concept that couldn't be applied to the dragons.

 

It wasn't that he feared they would hurt him, or even  _ could.  _ The dragons simply could not manifest if their host did not want it. He and Genji had both been taught on that subject; how to suppress the dragons, keep them at bay. It was  _ their _ energy that fueled the dragons, after all,  _ their _ energy that allowed them to manifest. (In turn, the host could not force a dragon to manifest if they did not want to; the contract might not be strictly equal, but one side did not hold all the cards.)

 

Hanzo… he yearned for his dragons in ways that he wasn't sure anyone else in the clan ever had. Certainly Genji didn't, he'd made that obvious when he'd unintentionally revealed to Hanzo that he'd never once even wondered if Midori was capable of doing something as simple and platonic as cuddling. He'd simply assumed it wasn't possible, and more importantly, had apparently been  _ fine _ with that. Hanzo wanted more; he wanted all the closeness, the intimacy, the  _ trust _ that he saw being possible with the bond between souls, with the sharing of energy that was as much spiritual as it was sexual.

 

He wanted his dragons to always be with him, to touch him even when it wasn't remotely necessary for the sake of the contract--sexually, even though their hunger could be sated if Hanzo slept with another human. Platonically, even if no one else understood why he'd ever want to curl up in the protective embrace of a dragon.

 

He knew with certainty--with  _ faith-- _ that they'd never hurt him, never turn against him. Part of it was a rudimentary knowledge that they stood to be hurt as much themselves if they did; the rest was born of centuries, perhaps even thousands of years of history that had taught him that no Shimada had ever been betrayed by their own dragon, that it was the one bond he could trust above any other, even his own family.

 

But had anyone ever  _ longed _ for their dragons the way he did? The sexual nature of the clan’s relationship with the spirit dragons was handled in strange, contradictory ways; on the one hand, spoken of as a simple fact of life, not to be made a big fuss out of, and yet on the other, never to be discussed in any kind of detail, never to be disclosed to outsiders of the clan, always to be dealt with quickly and discreetly--a necessary, but unseemly evil.

 

Perhaps he'd been in denial with how carefully he had sidestepped any thoughts of how the rest of his own clan would react if they knew the strange, deviant fascination he'd had with the dragons since his teen years.

 

But despite all his yearning and fantasies… he didn't actually know them. Despite what he believed, despite the faith and trust he easily placed in them, he didn't actually  _ know _ his dragons yet, because in all honestly, he'd only  _ just met them _ a couple of days before. He heard Genji’s voice again asking him how he could lay with a dragon when he wouldn't bed a stranger, and suddenly became all too aware of his own spent seed cooling on his skin and staining the bedsheets, a creeping sense of shame beginning to gnaw at him as the thought occurred to him--

 

_ What must his dragons think of him?  _ If they could see his heart, his desires, feel what he wanted through the bond--after centuries of being bonded with Shimadas who had handled their contracts cleanly and effectively, fulfilling what was required and giving the dragons what they longed for and nothing more complicated than that… what must they think now, bound to a naive, romantic fool?

 

And all at once, he was utterly surrounded,  _ smothered _ , by the presence of Ame and Kumo, both their bodies coiling around him as their thoughts flooded his mind, crashing upon him like a wave.

 

_ No no no no, Hanzo, don't, do  _ **_not_ **

 

_ You have nothing to be ashamed of Hanzo you're not _

 

_ feel like that, if we've pushed you too far it’s _

 

_ nearly as strange as you might think, you're not the first _

 

_ entirely our own fault-- _

 

_ of your clan to feel-- _

 

_ “--I can't  _ **_breathe!_ ** _ ”  _ he choked out, face red, and he gasped as they loosened their coils, but did not release him from their strange and total embrace.

 

_ Sorry! _

 

_ Ugh, this is a mess. _

 

_ But not because of  _ **_you!_ **

 

Dazedly, he tried to puzzle apart which dragon was speaking, but as good as he’d thought he'd become at telling their mental voices apart, it was impossible to be certain when they were so hastily talking over one another and--

 

_ I didn't say that it was!? _

 

_ Shut up! Hanzo, this isn't as strange as-- _

 

_ \--don’t tell me to shut up!?! Hanzo, we don't think of you like-- _

 

_ \--seriously, do you mind!?! He needs to know he's not some kind of pariah-- _

 

_ \--he needs to know we  _ **_care!_ **

 

...were his dragons actually  _ bickering? _

 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, while he lay virtually immobile where he was wrapped in the two dragons’ coils, watching them snarling and snapping furiously at each other--immediately, they both froze. Slowly, their anger left them; they seemed to visibly wilt, letting their heads droop until they were resting on either side of Hanzo’s, leaving him staring in shock at the ceiling.

 

Were these the ancient, wise spirits, the protective guardians and patrons of his clan?

 

Were these two beings who cared for one another such that they didn't want to be parted, even to experience the pleasures of the mortal world?

 

Why did the shame he felt no longer quite feel like his own?

 

…  _ Probably because it's ours. _

 

He blinked, then after a moment’s hesitation, slowly turned his head to stare at Ame, fairly certain they had been the one who'd answered.

 

“...you’re… ashamed?”

 

_ Well, yes. _ A feeling of rueful… self-deprecating humour resonated in him.  _ Look--there are some things we should probably tell you. _

 

_ Stuff that we probably should’ve told you back when you said in the dream that you wanted to know us, _ Kumo added, dry and a little bit bitter.

 

_ That--yes, _ Ame agreed, seemingly giving up on an initial instinct to protest.  _ You… seemed eager to be distracted from actually talking to us, about us. _

 

_ And we were pretty eager to oblige that. _

 

_ Most Shimadas don't bother getting to know their dragons very… intimately. And that's not a bad thing; no one I know would choose a host they didn't like in the first place. _

 

_ If we're being honest, it might even be considered a good thing. It’s easy to maintain an air of mystique when your human host has no idea you've ever made mistakes. _

 

_ Like we basically did just now. _

 

“You did not--”

 

_ Hanzo, you're not the first to want a deeper relationship with one of our kind, _ Ame interrupted him, smooth and serious. They turned to look him directly in the eyes, leaving no room for doubt.  _ Not even the second, or third. It isn't  _ **_common,_ ** _ it isn't considered  _ **_normal_ ** _ in your clan--but your clan also has a habit of scrubbing away the little details they think aren't important enough, or reflect well enough on them, to be taught to the next generation. I can name some of the more recent ones, if you want; our kind have shared many stories about such romances with humans. _

 

That… was a fair bit to swallow, despite how much sense it honestly made. He'd always known, as far back as he could remember, that the clan elders had a habit of conveniently ‘forgetting’ past events they did not like; his father had taught him that by occasionally dredging up those exact incidents to remind the elders who was the head of the clan. That the sordid details of how one or many ancestors had found romance with their own spirit dragons could be edited neatly out of his own clan’s history--well, that wasn't even all that difficult to believe.

 

The unbelievable part was that the dragons would talk so freely about it.

 

_ Do you mean amongst ourselves, or here with you? _ Hanzo turned his head the other way to find Kumo watching him with wry amusement.  _ Of course we talk about it amongst ourselves, it--okay, you know how we mentioned earlier that stronger orgasns give off more energy?  _ Hanzo could feel the beat rising slowly to his face, but he nodded anyway.  _ And more energy means a stronger bond, etcetera, well, when there's a romantic connection--when the human and dragon are directly involved with one another, when they  _ **_care_ ** _ about each other, it affects the energy they give off when they climax. It makes the bond even  _ **_deeper_ ** _ than normal. Now, in terms of self-interest, this means dragons who get to have a true, romantic bond with a human get to experience  _ **_far more_ ** _ through their bond than any others do. _

 

_ That by itself is usually enough to garner some envy, _ Ame noted, with a sad little chuckle.  _ But, to be honest--the simple idea of a romance like that is pretty enthralling for us, too. To meet someone, to be bound to them, soul-to-soul, and find  _ **_love_ ** _ there… I've known many other dragons who've admitted they envied such a thing, that they wanted it too. _

 

“But why?” Hanzo was honestly stumped, and the biggest reason seemed like a fairly obvious reason for a dragon not to fall in love with s human. “Ame, you--you are  _ immortal. _ Our lives are fleeting compared to yours--we die so quickly, and when we do, the broken bond  _ hurts _ you, doesn't it?”

 

It seemed to only heighten his foolishness, to raise such questions when he had yearned for such a relationship himself, but he hadn't realized before that such a relationship meant a deeper, more powerful bond. If it did, then surely breaking that bond--?

 

_ It hurts like hell, yeah,  _ Kumo confirmed.  _ Or at least, so we've heard. We've never had a bond that strong before. But we think it's worth it. In the old days when we were mortal, we found love amongst our own kind easily--after a couple of millennia though, being around the exact same snouts for centuries at a time makes things a little more difficult. Either you like each other, or you don't, but if you can't fall in love with any of the dragons you know, then tough luck, because there aren't going to be any new ones to meet. _

 

Kumo said it flippantly, almost sarcastically, but it felt saddening to think about; Hanzo may not have been a particularly social person, yet even he would not want to live his entire life only ever knowing the same members of his clan he'd been born knowing.

 

_ Kumo and I are lucky to have each other, _ Ame said softly after a minute.  _ It is as we told you from the beginning--we are a union. Married, I suppose. Even if sometimes we forget why when we disagree on something. _

 

He almost missed the look the dragons shared between them--fond, sweet, and forgiving. It made his heart almost ache, confused by so many questions he wasn't certain how to voice.

 

Fortunately, with them he didn't necessarily need to.

 

_ Although we do have each other, _ Kumo said,  _ we still--both of us--have wanted to experience that bond we've been told of by others. We've both shared bonds with your clan before as individuals to that end. _

 

_ We tried to always find hosts around the same age, at the same time, _ Ame described, with a little rumble of laughter.  _ Trying to time it so that when the time came, we'd both be released again around the same time. Didn't always work the way we intended, but we still tried. _

 

_ You're the first we've approached together,  _ Kumo said quietly, and the hushed, serious tone he took stunned Hanzo.

 

The first? Truly? But the legend…?

 

_ We are not the first to attempt it, _ Ame explained.  _ Nor would we be the first to succeed, despite the difficulty. That's how we learned of how a double bond works--how to make sure it has the best chance of succeeding. _

 

_ But you're the first one we've seen that we really thought we had a shot at making it work with. _

 

“...What?” That--he didn't have a clue how to process that. Even though they had said as much before, to add to that the knowledge of everything else they had told him--the deeper bonds of a romantic partnership, how dragons would hope for amongst humans that which they could not find amongst their own kind--it was mind-boggling.

 

_ Like we told you, Hanzo, _ Ame said, almost sheepishly this time.  _ We observed you for years. Always as respectfully as possible, of course, but--there were things we noticed. Things we hoped we could take as positive signs. You avoided relationships, but you didn't act as though you hated the very idea of them--rather, it always seemed as if you were waiting for something  _ **_more_ ** _. And any time the subject of us dragons came up-- _

 

_ Which isn't nearly often enough, _ Kumo interrupted with a chuff.

 

_ It came up more often with him than most of our previous hosts, _ Ame replied, exasperated.

 

_ Only because the elders this time around are a bunch of hypocritical-- _

 

_ As I was saying!  _ And this time, their bickering drew a huff of laughter from Hanzo, as surprising to him as it was to the dragons, who relaxed at the sound of it.  _ Whenever it came up… we could see your longing. You hid it well when others were around, but when you thought you were alone, your yearning… it was obvious. _

 

_ We weren't the only ones who saw it. We had to chase off a couple of other dragons who were checking the market for a new host. _ Kumo seemed pleased with the face Hanzo made at his particular word choice, the shit.  _ One of them accused us of teaming up to claim you just so we could better chase off the competition, but if he'd resonated with you like we had, he would have fought harder to stick around. _

 

_ “ _ Resonated?”

 

_ When you've been sharing bonds as long as we have, _ Ame said fondly,  _ you start to get a feel for which souls are most compatible with your own. That’s a large part of how things have always gone so smoothly with our partnerships with your clan; we’re just that good at knowing who we can get along best with. _

 

_ It’s a bit like… the feeling of singing in-tune with another. _

 

_ In harmony, Kumo. _

 

_ Hey, we’re sworn to a clan of ninjas, not a clan of singers.  _ Hanzo snorted in spite of himself.  _ The point is, you can tell that you get a different feeling from this person than you do from others. _

 

_ And we both got that feeling from you. That hasn't… happened for us, before. _

 

_ Which was one more reason why we weren't willing to let anyone else have you. Even if you only chose one of us in the end, we still… we at least wanted the chance to ask you. _

 

“You truly want… to have a romance with me, as I do you?” he asked; it was so hard to believe.

 

_ We want to try. _

 

_ It may not work out that way, and that's okay. That you wanted us both in the first place was already more than we'd hoped for. And we do like  _ **_you,_ ** _ Hanzo. We would be honoured to protect you, to be your friends. _

 

_ And as spirits who've had centuries of picking out Shimadas to bond with, I'm going to go ahead and say that the fact that your attractiveness and the sexual openness we saw in your dream were both great-- _

 

**_Kumo._ **

 

_ What?  _ If Hanzo could have untangled his limbs from them, he swore he'd have smacked Kumo for that falsely innocent response, but as it was all he could do was bury his burning face against Ame’s body.  _ I'm just stating facts. _

 

“You--” Hanzo groaned, shaking his head. “This is… not remotely how I expected tonight to end up.”

 

_...We  _ **_are_ ** _ sorry for upsetting you, _ Ame replied ruefully.  _ We had to address it. We could not continue while you were uncertain, while you felt ashamed of what you were doing. _

 

_ We told you, we wanted you to want us, _ Kumo said, affectionately nudging Hanzo with his nose.

 

“I remember you both being much more eloquent in the dreams,” Hanzo grumbled. “Or at least Ame being more eloquent.” He swore he heard Ame snicker in response, while Kumo practically  _ sulked _ .

 

_ Anyone can sound eloquent if they rehearse their lines enough times, _ Kumo huffed, and it took a second for Hanzo to grasp that.

 

“You… rehearsed? I do not--what?” He turned to stare at Ame in disbelief, startled to find them actually looking  _ sheepish _ .

 

_ It’s not something unique to us!  _ they immediately protested.  _ All dragons have had centuries of practice to figure out how to approach their chosen hosts, and we have a reputation to live up to as heavenly beasts! _

 

_ I didn't tell you we'd been waiting for you to get laid just to make you blush, Hanzo, _ Kumo added, and the noise of frustration Ame made was incredible.  _ They always get so flustered when I  _ **_improvise_ ** _ on a plan or a script, it's cute~ _

 

_ Hanzo was right, you are an absolute  _ **_menace_ ** _. _

 

Despite everything that had been turned on its head that night-- despite the abruptly aborted sex, despite the revelations he was still struggling to digest, despite the fact that somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they were going to have to get back on track and continue the process of sealing and completing the bond--despite all of it, Hanzo found himself… laughing.

 

It was all so absurd. It was frustrating. It was confusing, fascinating, and complicated as all hell. But the affection he was beginning to feel for them no longer felt like it belonged to a generic title of ‘his dragons’. He felt fondness for Ame and Kumo, who appalled and intrigued and delighted him in turn. The dragons shifted, loosening their coils to cradle him between them as he curled up in their embrace, still laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation he was in.

 

It had been a whirlwind from the very start, the moment he'd had the first dream of them, but now he truly felt that he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

As his laughter finally died down, and he lay relaxing between them, tracing Kumo’s barely discernible scales with his fingers, he finally said, “We still have to complete the bond.”

 

_ We do, _ Kumo agreed, fond and pleased.

 

_ We don't want to rush you back into it though if you're not ready, _ Ame said, brushing their nose to Hanzo’s brow--almost like a kiss. He considered that, reaching up to gently caress Ame’s body; he thought of their earlier teasing, and where things had been going before they'd been so thoroughly derailed, and felt his arousal beginning to stir once more.

 

At least one additional upside to all that discussion was that it’d given his refractory period plenty of time to recover.

 

“I am ready,” he said, perhaps a little shy, but no less certain for it. “It might not keep him quiet, but what Kumo had intended  _ was _ a better use for his mouth, was it not?”

 

For a moment, both dragons went utterly still, staring at him; he had just a heartbeat to second-guess having had the thought, let alone voicing it aloud the moment he'd thought it.

 

_ I can't believe this, _ Kumo began, and he sounded so shocked, so  _ offended, _ that when Ame burst into laughter, Hanzo could not help but join in.  _ I came here to show you what a good time we could all have and-- honestly! I feel so attacked right now! _

 

_ That’s a meme you picked up from your last host!  _ Ame accused, all their teeth bared in a huge draconic grin, and Hanzo laughed even harder.

 

_ Well Hanzo’s about to enjoy something else I picked up from a previous host~ _

 

That was all the warning Hanzo got before he suddenly felt claws grasping his hips, lifting his lower body up from where he'd been resting atop Ame’s form, and then his laughter choked off into a startled cry of pleasure as he was reminded of exactly how wicked and talented Kumo’s tongue could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically i did not realize you had to manually enter in the date you were publishing the latest chapter of a thing to make it appear at the top of the pages when you posted it
> 
> oops


	6. dragons do the dicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [spongebob narrator voice] one and a half years later...

Deep within him, Kumo's tongue buried itself, stroking at his inner walls with a single-minded determination that had Hanzo falling to pieces and melting into a moaning puddle of sensation and _want._ It didn't take long at all to once more fall into that heady state of lust he'd been in before, his need swiftly growing desperately all-consuming.

He felt something soft and cool against his cheek, and a tickle of static danced across his brow. He opened his eyes as he gasped once more for breath, and found Ame's eyes gazing fondly into his own.  _May I join in?_ they asked, and Hanzo couldn't nod fast enough, even as he reached up to bury his fingers in the barely-there mist of their fur to try and draw them closer, pressing his lips clumsily to Ame's jaw. Ame chuckled, and Hanzo thought he could feel the huff of breath ghosting over his brow; he  _knew_ he could feel the delicate drag of clawtips over his chest, teasing lightly over his nipples, and let his head fall back with another groan of pleasure. He felt his legs being bent up towards his body, his body curling in on itself as Kumo wrapped around him to position him as he liked, and then his knees were being pressed into his chest and Kumo was drawing his tongue back out before thrusting it in again, dragging the tip along his inner walls each time, until it dragged over Hanzo's prostate in a way that would have had him bucking if he could move. As it was, all he could do was cry out even more loudly, his cock leaking against his belly as he panted.

He felt a muted sort of surprise that he could still feel Ame's claws teasing over his chest, but honestly, it made as much sense as anything else that they could reach through Hanzo's body as they liked to touch him where they wished.

 _That really is nothing special, Hanzo,_ Ame purred, and then Hanzo could only wail as he felt yet another tongue wrapping hot and dexterous around his aching length, tugging at him, the tip teasing and licking around his balls. It was overwhelming, having not one but two mouth teasing him like this, and while Kumo's claws were kept occupied with holding him folded into this position where he was helpless to their attention, Ame's were freely tracing over his chest and back, making this ever more maddening.

What would even be special to these two! Hanzo wondered, shuddering as his orgasm built within him.

 _Oh, you are, certainly~_ Kumo answered, smug as shit, and Hanzo actually did manage to twitch his leg enough to kick the bastard with his heel--not that it gained him anything more than a laugh for his trouble, his face still burning.  _What? I speak the truth! No other Shimada we've ever been bound to has been like you! You are dearly special to us~_

 _We may have experienced much from being bound to others before,_ Ame said, their tongue reaching just that little bit further to tickle over his perineum,  _But every host we've been bound to has been unique in how they experience things, including pleasure. The acts might be familiar to us, but your reactions, the sounds you make, the way you feel... everything that makes up the taste of your pleasure is new to us._

Hanzo might have had something to say on that, or another question to ask, but he was rather preoccupied with the way Kumo choice that exact moment to draw back his tongue before suddenly twisting it back upon itself--doubling the thickness of what penetrated him and pressing the tip relentlessly into his prostate, tormenting that sweet spot until his climax rushed over him, leaving him breathless and mindless as his hands clawed at the sheets, the dragons, whatever he could reach.

His fourth orgasm, and once again, he was milked right through it, the pleasure that wracked his body absolutely relentless until the feel of that tongue wrapped around his cock was  _agony_ and the one burrowed within his ass was going to make him _die._ His vision went black as he cried out, a noise somewhere between pleasure and plea. They let him down slowly, his body slowly allowed to uncurl as he gasped and twitched, toes curling as he shuddered, but when he at last came back to himself and opened his eyes, they were once again more solid, more real.

He could make out the individual scales that covered their body, now, though as he stroked a hand lazily across Kumo's smug snout, the feel of them was still indistinct. Their manes, however, he could finally twine his fingers through--and he gave Kumo's a sharp tug for good measure.

"I don't know... if I can keep this up much longer," Hanzo managed to say, his voice embarrassingly hoarse once more. He'd already come far more than he ever had before, and so much more intensely. He felt something nudge his elbow, and glanced down to see Ame's tail pushing the still-half-full bowl of fruit within his reach yet again.

 _Once more for tonight_ , Ame said, their voice warm, yet husky and hungry at the same time.  _Then we will be able to keep the bond stable long enough for you to get proper rest._

Were they finally going to fuck him like he'd asked?

 _Impatient much?_ Kumo's grin was wide and toothy.  _I think you've been stretched enough for us to manage. Who would you have inside you?_

On the one hand, Kumo was insufferably good at this. On the other, he was also insufferably smug.

_Hey, I've a right to be!_

"I think Ame deserves it more," Hanzo rasped, giving a grin of his own. "Surely you won't begrudge them that?"

This time, it was Ame who radiated smugness, as Kumo rolled his eyes and chuffed at them both.

 _Finish your food,_ Ame said, fond, and pleased,  _And I will be glad to give you what you desire._

* * *

 

"For the record," Hanzo gasped, "Eating is no simple task... when the two of you must be so distracting!"

They'd been considerate enough of his hyper-sensitive state to not overdo it, at least, yet still the two of them had both teased him as he'd finished the remains of his fruit, their tufted tails tracing over his skin like paintbrushes, tickling and tormenting in turns.

 _In my defense,_ Kumo replied haughtily,  _I grew bored._

"You're going to be insufferable, aren't you," Hanzo panted. "I can already see it... meetings with the clan elders will be... utterly unbearable!"

_Implying they were ever bearable to begin with?_

Groaning, he buried his face in a pillow, only for Ame to chuckle and leave him shuddering as they twined their tail around the length of his flaccid cock.

 _Once more, Hanzo,_ they said, as he writhed, pleasure bordering on pain crackling along his nerves.  _We'll need you to provide the lube._

Why did spirits even need lube? he had to wonder, even as he obediently reached for the bottle. Surely a spirit would not cause friction?

 _We don't,_ Kumo answered, deeply amused.  _Some even prefer the feel of us penetrating them without it. But the lube still makes it easier, particularly with a partner less... accustomed to us._

It was bizarre to wonder how that worked.

 _We honestly don't know,_ Ame said, and Hanzo could feel them rumbling with laughter beside him.

A mystery to leave for another time, then, he decided, as he finished slicking up his fingers and put the bottle aside, reaching back to press them inside himself. Yet again, they continued their teasing paintbrush-tracing along his skin, leaving his body buzzing with need that simmered just under his skin, even though he still had yet to get hard. Closing his eyes to try and focus on preparing himself as needed did little to help, when it made the sensations the inflicted upon him that much more intense.

"How much do I need?" he groaned.

 _So ready already?_ Kumo wondered, bemused.  _How much did you pleasure yourself when we were not watching?_

"Shut up," Hanzo muttered into the pillow, even as Kumo laughed.

 _Better to use more this first time,_ Ame replied, their voice dancing in Hanzo's mind.  _We can experiment with what you like later._

Later. It was funny, how hearing that left him marvelling that this was a thing that was actually happening. He pulled his fingers free and grabbed the bottle again, adding yet more slick to them before dropping the bottle carelessly to the floor and returning to the task at hand. Ame kept him at it under he had buried all four of his fingers as deep within himself as he could, before _finally_ \--

 _I feel we should be offended you wish this to be over with so soon,_ Ame commented, nuzzling him with their snout.  _Lie on your belly. Prop your hips up with the pillows. I will take care of you, Hanzo._

"I do not wish this over with," Hanzo murmured, even as he followed the instructions, relieved to simply let Ame take the lead. "Only for you to touch me again.  _Properly,_ " he added, before Kumo could make any comment referring to the maddening way they'd been teasing him all this time. The dragon had the gall to laugh at the way Hanzo had cut him off.

 _It will be my pleasure_ , Ame said, and Hanzo could feel their body being draped over him, sighing as he felt their nose warm against his neck and cheek.

When he felt their length pressing inside him, however, he realized suddenly that he'd yet to actually see either of their cocks.

 _Really?_ Ame huffed, actually sounding exasperated as they paused, with what must be only the tip of their cock pressed inside. Hanzo can feel his face burning with embarrassment, but he just wanted to know what it  _looked_ like--

 _Keep going,_ Kumo told Ame,  _If Hanzo wishes it, of course. I'm more than capable of satisfying his curiousity._

Hanzo raised his head, but his eyes swiftly fluttered shut before Kumo had finished shifting his body around in front of him, as Ame's length continued to press deeper inside him, drawing a deep moan out of him. He panted, face still warm and flushed, before finally managing to get his eyes open, and staring at the glowing cock in front of him.

It didn't look the way Ame's length felt inside of him--the one inside him felt solid, but smooth, rather featureless. But then, as he looked at Kumo's belly, he could see the distinct edges of his scales--yet Ame's belly against his back felt as smooth as their cock. Kumo's cock, seeming hard and erect before him, looked vaguely like Hanzo's own in the sense that it resembled any human cock--yet it had a curve to it that Hanzo was fairly certain no human cock possessed, and a ridge along it's underside that made him  _ache_ deep inside, wondering what that would feel like, were it to rub against his prostate.

 _You'll be able to feel it properly once the bond is complete,_ Kumo said, voice dripping with satisfaction.  _Then we can fully manifest, and you'll be able to feel every detail of our bodies._

It felt like that wouldn't be nearly soon enough. Even as Ame drew back and pressed into him once more with toe-curling steadiness, Hanzo stared, transfixed by Kumo's length. He reached forward with one shaking hand, and let his fingers trace over it, disappointed as he felt only smoothness and not the ridges his eyes promised him. Kumo's lack of reaction to his touch was almost even more disappointing, though the dragon actually looked embarrassed as the thought crossed Hanzo's mind.

 _Would that I could feel your touch,_ he said, and though he purred with lust, there was still a note of sincerity that rang in Hanzo's mind.  _Still, tasting your pleasure is more than enough for us._

He wished it didn't have to be--but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than Ame ground deep into him and Hanzo closed his eyes with a gasp.

 _We shouldn't draw this out,_ Ame said, mournfully.  _Another time, we can. But right now--we need you to cum one more time, and then you can rest, Hanzo._

 _At least until tomorrow,_ Kumo teased, but rolled over and crawled around Hanzo, nosing along his ribs as though trailing kisses down his body.

"Please," Hanzo gasped, and only saw from the corner of his eye as Kumo's body glowed and seemed to lose its solidness, so that it could coil around him through the bed and Ame without disturbing either, and  _then_ he could feel Kumo's breath over his cock once more, finally beginning to stir again. Then he could feel Kumo's mouth, his tongue, wrapping around his length and coaxing it to hardness, pleasure edging on pain shuddering through Hanzo and leaving him breathless as Ame began to steadily thrust into him just that little bit harder, that little bit faster, increasing his pace with a steadiness that stoked the lust within him to burn once more. It felt like an eternity, that he lay there, quivering and moaning as the dragons worked him to another peak of ecstasy.

Yet all too soon, it crashed over him again. This one wasn't as intense, as all-consuming, as the previous orgasms the dragons had driven him to--still, as they milked him through it, pleasuring him until he was left mindlessly pleading for mercy, he found himself feeling more deeply sated than he'd ever imagined was possible.

 _Five orgasms will do that to a man,_ Kumo commented, as he and Ame carefully rolled Hanzo over, curling at either side of him.

 _They'll also exhaust him beyond imagining,_ Ame added, purring as they rubbed their cheek against Hanzo's.

_Rest now, Hanzo. We have enough energy to keep the bond maintained._

_Tomorrow, we'll finish the bonding._

Dazedly, he wondered if he'd even be able to get it up again. After so many orgasms, he wasn't sure he'd be able to cum again for the next  _month._

 _Oh, don't worry,_ Kumo said, voice bright with mirth as Hanzo slowly descended into slumber.

_We'll find a way to make it work~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back


End file.
